


Что ни делается, все - к лучшему

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Бета: Julia LamiО важности взаимопонимания :)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Что ни делается, все - к лучшему

Драко сделал очередной глоток обжигающего кофе и прикрыл глаза. Следовало еще раз обдумать все до мелочей – он не мог себе позволить ошибиться, но, пожалуй, впервые в жизни был точно уверен, что все получится.  
Слишком долго он вынашивал свой план: тщательно обдумывал каждую деталь, смаковал каждое слово, которое скажет… И еще неизвестно сколько предавался бы размышлениям, если бы маме вчера не стало плохо прямо после ужина, когда она слишком резко поднялась из-за стола и чуть не упала в обморок.  
Ей обязательно нужно было отдохнуть, сменить обстановку – напряжение, накопившееся за последние годы, давало о себе знать даже ему, а каково было Нарциссе?  
Только отца, казалось, ничего не коснулось: он вел себя как обычно и лишь иногда, случайно вспоминая о наложенных на него Министерством магии ограничениях, раздражался. И не стеснялся выплескивать свое недовольство на окружающих. Мать бледнела, краснела, опуская глаза, будто чувствовала себя виноватой, и Драко ощущал приступы глухого гнева, поражаясь бесчувственности Люциуса.  
Но после вчерашнего происшествия, когда даже отца, казалось, проняло, он был уверен, что тот согласится с его идеей. В ней было только одно слабое звено: а согласится ли декан. Однако Драко ничего не оставалось, как попытаться быть убедительным.  
В осенних сумерках он аппарировал к дому Снейпа. После гибели Темного Лорда профессор не вернулся в школу – ходили слухи, что он решил открыть свою лабораторию и заняться наконец-то любимым делом.  
\- Прошу вас, мистер Малфой.  
Северус посторонился, пропуская в полуоткрытую дверь бывшего воспитанника.  
\- Чем обязан?  
Изо всех сил стараясь быть любезным, Снейп махнул рукой, предлагая Драко присесть. Тот неловко устроился на краешке стула, нервно ломая пальцы.  
\- У вас уютно… - вымучено проговорил он, не поднимая глаз от затертых досок пола.  
Профессор раздраженно кашлянул и замер рядом с незваным гостем, привалившись бедром к столу.  
\- Мистер Малфой, давайте пропустим обмен любезностями, – хрипло предложил он, складывая руки на груди. – Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
\- Профессор, станьте поручителем моего отца… - выпалил Драко на одном дыхании. - Пожалуйста.  
Он наконец отважился поднять взгляд и встретил неподдельное изумление на лице бывшего декана.  
\- Мне казалось, что поручитель - Ваша мать…  
\- Да, Вы правы. Но она так устала, я бы хотел увезти ее на континент… хотя бы на пару месяцев…  
Драко, стараясь быть максимально искренним, но в то же время не уронив достоинства и не вдаваясь в детали, обрисовал Снейпу сложившуюся дома ситуацию.  
Повисла неловкая пауза – Северус был удивлен и озадачен просьбой.  
\- Гм… а почему Вы решили, что Министерство согласится?  
\- Ну Вы же герой, – торопливо перебил его Драко. – Вы добропорядочный член магического сообщества… И я уточнял – возможно передать поручительство другому лицу на некоторое время…  
Снейп потер пальцами виски.  
-А что вас заставило решить, что Люциус согласится? Ему придется переехать сюда… Вы же понимаете, родовая магия… В министерстве знают, что я буду в Мэноре беспомощен…  
Драко тряхнул головой. Снейп был единственным, по его мнению, человеком, чей «патронат» Люциус бы согласился терпеть, потому что отец всегда чувствовал свое перед ним превосходство – оно было незыблемым, как Стоунхендж, но при этом Драко никогда не слышал, чтобы Люциус отзывался о декане надменно или презрительно, несмотря на его происхождение и социальное положение. Кроме того, им совершенно было нечего делить на протяжении всех лет их знакомства. Но всего этого Драко, разумеется, профессору не сообщил. Он просто заглянул в черные спокойные глаза и как можно увереннее заявил:  
\- Потому что отец вас уважает, и я думаю, что он согласится.  
Северус тяжело вздохнул – в электрическом свете Драко был похож на подращенного цыпленка: светлый пух на макушке, заострившийся нос, почти прозрачная кожа… Бывший ученик вообще сильно похудел, подурнел – последние годы оставили на нем свои метки. Снейпу вдруг стало его очень жаль – более счастливые его товарищи давно уехали с родителями из страны, ожидая, пока все уляжется, а он остался – трепыхается, пытается как-то жить, принимать взрослые решения…  
\- Все же, ответьте: это ваша идея или Люциуса?  
Серые глаза вспыхнули.  
\- Нет, papa, пока ничего не знает.  
Северус криво усмехнулся, понимая, что уже на все согласен.  
\- Хорошо, что я должен сделать?  
\- Завтра в Министерстве подпишете магический договор, и все.  
Действительно «и все». Где-то внутри появилось подозрение, что договоры с семьей Малфоев его когда-нибудь доканают, но Снейп отогнал его как малодушное, и обреченно кивнул.  
В глубине души Северус был уверен, что Люциус не согласится поддержать инициативу наследника – он неплохо его знал, и не мог придумать ни одной причины, по которой бы тот согласился терпеть его патронат. Но решительность и смелость Драко подкупали, пожалуй, этот визит он мог бы назвать своей самой большой педагогической удачей, если бы ему не было плевать на педагогику с Астрономической башни.  
И каково же было удивление Снейпа, когда на следующий день Драко снова явился, что бы проводить его в Министерство.

Был разгар рабочего дня. По коридорам шныряли толпы сотрудников и посетителей, они скапливались у лифта, хлопали дверями – одним словом изо всех сил создавали так ненавидимую бывшим деканом суету.  
У дверей комиссии стояла очередь. Хмурые усталые маги, замученные волшебницы рядком сидели на жесткой неудобной банкетке, и никому в голову не приходило трансфигурировать ее во что-то лучшее.  
Драко пожал плечами, будто извиняясь, и принялся вертеть головой, оглядывая коридор. Северус прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза, ощущая затылком холод облицовочного мрамора. Он чувствовал, что снова взваливает на себя груз чужих проблем, это было такое неприятное ощущение – будто только что вынырнул, глотнул воздуха, и вновь надо возвращаться на дно. С другой стороны, и Драко, и Нарцисса заслуживали отдых – к сожалению, фатум выбрал его плательщиком и по этому счету.  
Вдруг Малфой встрепенулся и потянул декана за рукав. Тот приоткрыл веки. С другой стороны по коридору быстро шагал Поттер приветственно машущий рукой. Он подошел к заветной двери, что-то сказал ожидающим в очереди и распахнул ее, пропуская вперед Драко, тянущего за собой профессора. Снейп был так ошарашен, что без сопротивления позволил ему себя тащить.  
Сто тысяч вопросов моментально возникли в его голове, и пока он пытался логически определить наиболее важные, министерский бюрократ уже закончил зачитывать условия договора.  
Возникла пауза.  
\- Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер. Что происходит?  
Снейп выдал самый глупый, но самый животрепещущий вопрос.  
Маг в синей форменной мантии моментально напрягся.  
\- Вы не понимаете смысла своих действий, не отдаете им отчета?  
\- Все я понимаю!.. – моментально ощерился Северус, но его уже диагностировали на наличие подавляющих волю чар. – Прекратите! Я знаю, что я делаю и зачем я здесь!  
\- Вы уверены, что не находитесь под воздействием зелий?  
Кровь бросилась к его щекам, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки – эта министерская моль действительно считает, что Северуса Снейпа можно опоить зельем?  
\- Я уверен!  
\- Ну тогда подписывайте, и давайте закончим. Вас и так приняли без очереди.  
Маг укоризненно взглянул на Поттера, а стоящий рядом Драко громко фыркнул.  
Снейп подчеркнуто небрежно чиркнул в пергаменте, чувствуя как пальцы покалывает от скрепляющей договор магии.  
\- Отлично. Завтра вашего поднадзорного доставят по указанному адресу.  
Смерив говорящего презрительным взглядом, Северус гордо вышел из кабинета. Пройдя десяток шагов по коридору, он обернулся.  
Поттера уже и след простыл, а Драко семенил рядом, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Мистер Малфой, может быть, вы мне объясните… - ледяным тоном начал Снейп.  
\- Профессор, я же вам вчера все объяснил, – серые глаза были чисты и невинны.  
\- Причем здесь Поттер?  
\- Ну я подумал, что вам не захочется терпеть всякую волокиту, вот и попытался ускорить процесс…  
\- С помощью Поттера? – Снейп сам не понял, чего в вопросе было больше – яда или удивления.  
\- Ой, профессор! Лифт! – Драко шустро подхватил своего бывшего учителя под локоть и втолкнул в подъехавшую кабину, прекращая тем самым неприятный разговор.  
Дальше продолжать беседу было невозможно из-за окружавших их волшебников, поэтому Снейпу только и оставалось, что кивнуть в ответ на малфоевское «Я вам так благодарен» и шагнуть в один из каминов атриума.  
На самом деле Люциус Малфой вовсе не являлся бесчувственной сволочью, он просто правильно расставлял приоритеты. Разумеется, он был бесконечно благодарен своей супруге и судьбе за то, что так легко отделался после очередной гибели своего повелителя, но в послевоенном бедламе перед ним вырисовывалось столько возможностей для укрепления своих позиций, что грех было ими не воспользоваться. Однако дурацкие ограничения и инертность общества приводили его в отчаяние.  
Такими тепами нечего было и думать занять государственный пост подобающей важности в ближайшие пару лет, однако появилась возможность легко получить ряд экономических бонусов, поправив тем самым и свое финансовое положение. Единственным препятствием было отсутствие действительно верных людей. Которым можно было бы поручить саму работу.  
Например, открывшийся тендер на поставку зелий в госпиталь Святого Мунго, который после войны фактически полностью стал вотчиной министерства, не давал Люциусу спокойно спать уже несколько дней. Блестящие перспективы, маячащие за этим предприятием, представлялись ему золотыми горами, но в одиночку реализовать свой гениальный проект он не мог.  
Поэтому, когда Драко бесшумно возник на пороге его кабинета со своим безумным предложением, Люциус поверил в провидение.  
Практически не раздумывая, он согласился – лучшего специалиста по зельям ему не приходилось желать, а вопрос заинтересованности потенциального компаньона Малфой решил оставить на будущее.  
Только уже стоя в сопровождении аврора перед невзрачным двухэтажным маггловским домом, Люциус задумался о том, почему Снейп согласился на предложение его сына. Но отступать было поздно – с противным скрипом дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился его бывший однокурсник.  
Аврор передал Северусу свернутый пергамент, обильно украшенный министерскими печатями устрашающего вида, и аппарировал. Люциусу к тому времени уже наскучило торчать перед развалюхой, собирающейся стать в ближайшее время его домом, поэтому он бесцеремонно шагнул вперед.  
\- Ты согласился заменять для меня Нарциссу? Очень любезно. – Малфой прищурился, и его рот скривился в ухмылке. – Позволь пройти.  
Он набалдашником трости отодвинул замершего Снейпа, вертящего в руках министерские предписания, и вошел в дом.  
Внутри оказалось все еще хуже, чем Люциус себе представлял.  
Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Северус прошел в гостиную. Люциус, уже совершенно освоившийся, развалился в его любимом кресле и небрежно листал его утреннюю газету.  
Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Снейп присел к столу и развернул пергамент, это был всего лишь список наложенных на Малфоя ограничений, соблюдение которых зельевар, собственно, и должен был контролировать, оказывая ему необходимую помощь. Перечень был короток и, на первый взгляд, необременителен, но в нем таилась иезуитская хитрость, восхитившая бы Снейпа при других обстоятельствах. Например, Люциусу запрещалось использовать магию где либо, кроме определенного места пребывания. То есть теоретически, он мог даже аппарировать или пользоваться порт-ключом, а практически, переместившись в любое другое место, он бы уже не мог вернуться, не нарушив правил. Северус взглянул на своего подопечного – тот увлеченно просматривал первые страницы «Пророка» со всякой политико-экономической дребеденью, не высказывая никакой заинтересованности во внешнем мире.  
\- Люциус, а где твои вещи? - неуверенно поинтересовался Северус, чувствуя подвох.  
Из-за газеты на него взглянули кроткие светлые глаза, полные смирения.  
\- В замке, конечно. Я же не мог знать, что мне понадобиться, поскольку раньше никогда не был твоим гостем. А теперь я смогу прикинуть список необходимого, и ты мне все доставишь… О том, что бы защита Мэнора тебя пропустила, я позаботился… раз уж ты временно стал членом моей семьи… - шелковым голосом закончил Малфой и вновь скрылся за тонкими шуршащими листами.  
У Снейпа на миг пропала способность ясно выражать свои мысли, белобрысое семейство умудрилось за последние пару суток озадачить его столько раз, сколько он не удивлялся за всю свою жизнь. Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, зельевар стремительно подошел к креслу и грубо выхватил из рук Люциуса газету.  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебе нянька?  
Породистое лицо ничего не выражало, кроме безмятежного спокойствия.  
\- Ну что ты, конечно нет. Я уже вышел из возраста, когда требуются няньки. Ты – мой опекун, и будешь заботиться обо мне, как это до тебя делала моя супруга. А если ты откажешь мне в такой малости, мне придется несколько месяцев не мыться, не переодеваться… И я буду очень страдать. Очень!  
Отлично поняв, кто на самом деле будет страдать при таком раскладе, Северус тихонько вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, я аппарирую тебя в мэнор, и ты сам разберешься со своими вещами. Парное перемещение тебе же, вроде, не запрещено?  
Люциус равнодушно пожал плечами, загадочно взглянув на Снейпа из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
\- Я, право, не помню… Нарси не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, поэтому мы никуда не выходили с момента оглашения приговора. Неужели ты не выучил условия наизусть, когда подписывал договор? Это так на тебя не похоже… - в своей обычной манере протянул Малфой, совершенно нейтральным тоном, так что было не понять, издевается он или констатирует факт.  
Снейп скрипнул зубами.  
\- Конечно, я все знаю. Желаешь чаю?  
\- И чаю тоже.  
Легко поднявшись с кресла, Люциус прошел через всю комнату к окну, скидывая по дороге мантию. Она с тихим шорохом приземлилась на диван. Он развернулся.  
\- Эээ… Северус, будь любезен проводить меня в столовую.  
\- Ты уже в столовой! – мстительно сказал Снейп. – А так же в гостиной, в кабинете, в курительной комнате, в каминном зале… И будь любезен – верхнюю одежду следует оставлять на вешалке в прихожей, тут домовиков нету, - и торжествующе ухмыльнулся, наблюдая смену эмоций на бледном лице.  
\- Очень мило, – выдавил наконец из себя Малфой. – Про ванную комнату я пока боюсь спрашивать, а где я буду спать?  
\- Не беспокойся, отдельную спальню я постараюсь найти…  
\- Хвала Мерлину, а то я подумал, что буду спать с тобой…  
Плавно двигаясь в наступающих сумерках, Люциус подошел к дивану и, подобрав свою мантию, отправился вешать ее на указанное место.  
Северус перевел дух – последняя фраза, произнесенная низким хрипловатым голосом, оставила очень неприятное ощущение – будто металлическим пестиком скребли дно котла.  
Вообще, с появлением Малфоя в доме стало будто теснее, Снейпу постоянно казалось, что ему не хватает воздуха, и очень хотелось бросить все к Мордредовой бабушке. Но магический договор мог быть расторгнуть только возвращением Нарциссы. Зельевар подумал, что опять слишком много взял на себя. А еще больше его расстраивало то, что проявив преступную небрежность, он совершенно не вникнул в суть сделки. То есть, он был знаком с условиями подобных контрактов и отлично понимал, что их несоблюдение повлечет для него весьма неприятные последствия, в том числе и магического характера, но вот с нюансами передоверия опекунства он знаком не был. Уверенность Малфоя в том, что он должен полностью заменить Нарциссу, настораживала – а ну как ему еще придется приносить кофе в постель и вышивать для него монограммы на платках?.. Для полного сходства.  
Невольно вздрогнув, Северус отправился на кухню, что бы приготовить ужин.  
Но кулинарные старания бывшего профессора не были оценены должным образом – Малфой даже не притронулся к рассыпчатому рису с курицей, а, терпеливо дождавшись, пока Снейп закончит трапезу, произнес:  
\- Я думаю, в Мэнор мы отправимся завтра. А сейчас я бы попросил показать мне ванную и спальню – я немного устал.

Снейп обреченно поднялся и повел подопечного на второй этаж.  
\- Здесь ты будешь спать, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону обитой филенкой двери библиотеки. – Здесь моя спальня, если тебе что-то понадобится. Кухню и гостиную ты уже видел, в подвал даже не вздумай спускаться – там лаборатория. А ванная в конце коридора. И попрошу не злоупотреблять – санузел в доме единственный.  
Люциус мученически закатил глаза и отправился мыться.  
Убравшись после ужина, Снейп подошел к двери в ванную – за звуками воды было слышно невнятное мурлыкание – если бы это был не Малфой, он подумал бы, что принимающий душ мужчина поет. Усмехнувшись своим фантазиям, Северус пошел в свою комнату и растянулся прямо поверх покрывала, ожидая своей очереди.  
Он уже начал задремывать, когда дверь тихонько скрипнула, и полутьме возникла белая обнаженная фигура. Снейп в ужасе подскочил – на пороге стоял Люциус: влажные волосы прилипли к телу, в свете ночника кожа будто сияла, с обернутого вокруг бедер полотенца капала вода, оставляя лужицу на полу, возле тонких босых ступней. Пальцы ног зябко поджимались.  
-Ты не мог бы мне дать что-нибудь, что можно трансфигурировать в пижаму? И еще полотенце? В ванной было только одно… - Люциус пожал плечами, будто извиняясь.  
Профессор выругался про себя – его негостеприимство граничило с невежливостью, и в данном случае отсутствие навыков приема гостей не оправдывало простую несообразительность.  
Он быстро поднялся, и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Малфоя, вытащил из шкафа чистую ночную сорочку и полотенце.  
Люциус взял предложенные вещи, подойдя слишком близко, так, что чуткий нос Северуса уловил легкий аромат жасмина. Он невольно отступил на шаг, а блондин, слегка улыбнувшись, вышел.  
«Что, черт возьми, происходит?» – думал Снейп, стоя под теплыми струями в душе. Малфой в его доме всего несколько часов, а он чувствует себя измотанным, будто прошли недели. Северус все время чувствовал какую-то недосказанность, странное напряжение, будто каждое слово и каждый жест его гостя имели двойное дно, а что он подразумевал, зельевар никак не мог понять. Еще раз поклявшись себе, что навсегда останется одиноким – никаких жен, детей, кошек, рыбок и Малфоев в доме никогда не будет, он отправился спать.  
Однако улечься в собственную постель ему не удалось – там уже по хозяйски расположился мистер Малфой, удобно подмявший под себя подушку и сладко посапывающий.  
В ярости Снейп сдернул с него одеяло, но Люциус только перевернулся на другой бок, равнодушно демонстрируя обтянутую белыми хлопковыми штанами аристократическую задницу.  
В сердцах плюнув, Северус мстительно бросил одеяло на пол и выскочил за дверь.  
Ворочаясь на узком диване в библиотеке, он с тоской думал, что месяцы до Рождества будут самыми длинными в его жизни.  
Люциус приоткрыл один глаз и, убедившись, что угроза мучиться на неудобной софе в захламленной комнатушке миновала, подобрал одеяло. Он не оставлял попыток понять, что именно двигало Снейпом, когда тот согласился принять его в своем доме. Сначала он решил, что будет поставлен вопрос денег, но Северус не проявил никакого интереса, когда Малфой тонко намекнул ему на доступность семейных финансов. Прибыв на Спиннерс-Энд, Люциус подумал, что это такой хитрый план по унижению аристократа с целью повышения собственной самооценки. Однако никакого злорадного торжества ему уловить в поведении зельевара так и не удалось, наоборот, казалось, он искренне расстраивался, когда допускал промахи, и, похоже, чувствовал себя виноватым за доставленный дискомфорт. А зная ядовитый язык и неуживчивый характер Снейпа, Малфой понимал, что при желании он бы уже вусмерть затюкал его.  
Но когда за Северусом захлопнулась дверь, Люциусу в голову пришел еще один вариант. Он с головой закутался в одеяло.  
На самом деле, по настоящему, о своем бывшем однокурснике и декане своего сына он не знал ничего: что он любит, чем увлекается, как он вообще живет, когда не шпионит и не варит зелья. А вдруг, в благодарность он потребует чтобы Малфой скрашивал его досуг?  
Стало зябко.  
Вопреки упорно бродившим слухам, Люциус Малфой был примерным семьянином и почти верным мужем. Даже в школе легенды о его романтических похождениях был сильно преувеличены, но Люциус понимал, что такому вниманию он обязан броской внешности и манерам, поэтому быстро научился извлекать выгоду из общественного мнения, старательно поддерживая свое реноме.  
После свадьбы он опасался, что его семейное счастье будет отравлено ревностью и недоверием, и даже попытался объяснить молодой супруге, что все не так, как принято считать. Но юная Нарцисса, проявив недюжинный женский ум, махнула рукой и, чмокнув его в щеку, взяла обещание, что его похождения, настоящие ли, мнимые ли, не отразятся на благополучии их семьи.  
Тогда Люциус понял, что ему по-настоящему повезло, и изо всех сил старался выполнять свое обещание.  
А теперь его встревожило поведение новоявленного опекуна, когда он смотрел на него после душа, когда заявился в спальню и рассматривал его спящего – все это наводило на странные размышления.  
За свою невинность Малфой не переживал: во-первых, переживать было уже не за что – и он был молодой, способный на всякие сумасбродства, во-вторых, при непосредственной опасности он официально имел право шарахнуть Снейпа каким-нибудь Петрификусом…  
Но он искренне надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, потому что ему бы тогда пришлось объясняться с аврорами, что грозило неприятной оглаской, и планам заполучить Снейпа в качестве управляющего его будущей лаборатории при госпитале было бы не суждено сбыться.  
Все это Люциуса категорически не устраивало, и он принял решение пустить развитие событий на самотек, не обрубая концы, но и не позволяя приблизиться к себе. В таком балансировании была своя прелесть, а за это время Малфой собирался повнимательнее присмотреться к будущему деловому партнеру и выяснить его настоящие мотивы.  
В немытых окнах брезжил серый осенний рассвет. Мрачный Северус,вытянувшись в струнку, лежал на продавленной софе и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок. Руки были сложены на груди, а в голове стояла звенящая пустота. Потолок давно следовало побелить, софу выбросить, а мерзкий язык, сказавший «да» на предложение Драко – вырвать, заспиртовать, а банку с препаратом закопать поглубже.  
Снейп никак не мог понять, чего Малфой добивается. Вообще то, он рассчитывал, что надменный аристократ в знак презрения запрется в отведенных ему покоях и не будет донимать бедного зельевара до конца года. К сожалению, похоже, он ошибся – Люциус не только не оскорбился, но и, кажется, собрался активно взаимодействовать со своим новым опекуном. Это пугало – Снейп знал, что Малфой деятельный и активный субъект, а с учетом того, что он не располагает собой, на Северуса грозили свалиться еще и его заботы.  
А чем озабочен аристократический ум в данный момент, Снейп не мог себе даже представить – тонкая натура отказывалась поддаваться прогнозированию. Хотя явление Люциуса в неглиже с последующим засыпанием в хозяйской постели, наталкивало на мысли о вполне определенной озабоченности.  
Конечно, Северус еще со школы слышал сплетни о немыслимой развращенности Малфоя-старшего. По сравнению с этими рассказами «Декамерон» казался детской сказкой, а древние фрески со стен римских лупанариев – комиксами для малышей. Но он чужой трепотне никогда не верил, вернее сказать, ему было все равно. Рано сформировавшееся мировоззрение Северуса было близко к стоическому, поэтому в чувственной стороне существования он не видел для себя ничего хорошего. Отдавая себе отчет в своей непривлекательности как объекта вожделения, он относился к ней как к простому физиологическому процессу. Душевная пустота в юности успешно компенсировалась платонической любовью к Прекрасной Даме, а с годами пропала необходимость и в этом жалком подобии сердечной привязанности. Все это как нельзя лучше отвечало характеру Снейпа, не принося тому никаких неудобств.  
Но появление белобрысого казановы в доме поколебало безмятежную угрюмость Снейпа. Будучи образованным и начитанным человеком, он предполагал, что в своей извращенности легенда слизеринских спален, вполне мог в погоне за острыми ощущениями снизойти до совершенно непригодного объекта вожделения.  
Вспомнив обнаженного Малфоя на пороге своей спальни, зельевар выругался и, раздраженно повернувшись, уткнулся носом в спинку софы. От старой обивки пахло пылью.  
Если господин аристократ считает, что Северус на столько отчаялся, что его можно соблазнить таким дешевым трюком, то он сильно ошибается – решил про себя Снейп, собираясь держаться до последнего, не сдавая своих позиций. В конце концов, может быть, он не прав в своих предположениях, и все поведение Люциуса было лишь демонстрацией пренебрежения к вынужденному опекуну.  
Эта мысль слегка успокоила бывшего декана, и он задремал.  
Сон оказался недолгим, по привычке рано проснувшись, Северус отправился готовить завтрак – что-то ему подсказывало, что бутерброда с сыром и жареного яйца теперь будет недостаточно.  
Бекон весело шкворчал на сковородке, помидоры нарезались тонкими ломтиками, кофе удался как никогда – настроение Снейпа неуклонно поднималось, до тех пор, пока, ссыпав омлет в тарелки, он не развернулся, чтобы отнести их в гостиную.  
В дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку, стоял Люциус. Скупые солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь стекло, освещали его так эффектно, что Северусу показалось, что он любуется античной статуей. Сходства с памятником старины добавляла белая тонкая пижама, больше подчеркивающая, чем скрывающая, довольно неплохую фигуру.  
Из горла зельевара вырвался странный всхлип, после чего еда с одной из тарелок смачно шлепнулась на грязный пол.  
\- Твою Мерлина душу, Люциус! Что за манера подкрадываться!  
Снейп с грохотом поставил тарелки обратно на разделочный стол и потянулся за волшебной палочкой.  
\- И тебе доброго утра. Я просто не хотел отвлекать.  
Убрав омлет с пола, Снейп злобно посмотрел исподлобья на безмятежного Малфоя.  
\- Ты не возражаешь, если я спущусь к завтраку в таком виде? Халата у меня нет, а одежда совершенно несвежая – представляешь, ее за ночь не почистили.  
\- И не почистят, – раздраженно бросил зельевар, принимаясь готовить новую порцию, взамен погибшей. – Я же тебе сказал – домовиков нету. Чистящее заклинание забыл?  
Люциус приблизился, внимательно наблюдая за работой Снейпа.  
\- А я его и не знал никогда, – холодно сказал он, брезгливо тыкая пальцем в немытый лук порей, лежащий на раковине.  
Северус глубоко вдохнул носом, пытаясь успокоиться. Мерзкий жасминовый запах моментально проник в легкие, и он закашлялся.  
\- Хорошо, после завтрака я тебе все почищу, и мы, наконец, заберем твое барахло из Мэнора. Надеюсь, смен платья хватит до возвращения твоей семьи, чтобы я окончательно не превратился в твоего эльфа.  
Люциус растянул губы в подобии улыбки и, резко развернувшись, вышел.  
Тоскливо возя лопаточкой по сковороде, Снейп обреченно думал, что, похоже, не ошибся в своих самых страшных предположениях. А еще он решил, что если Люциус будет более навязчивым и откровенным, придется прервать отдых Нарциссы, поскольку свое здоровье дороже.  
Быстро сервировав стол к завтраку и стараясь не смотреть в сторону развалившегося в облюбованном им кресле Люциуса, Северус решил пока принять душ, чтобы не сидеть за столом с полуодетым гостем.  
Наскоро сполоснувшись, он пошел в свою спальню и, не обращая внимание на не до конца высушенные волосы, оделся, попутно легким взмахом палочки вычистив валяющийся на стуле костюм Малфоя.  
Люциус уже закончил завтракать и, когда Снейп вернулся с язвительным сообщением, что одеваться подано, отложил газету и молча поднялся наверх, странно обойдя по широкой дуге замершего у лестницы Северуса.  
Тот недоуменно пожал плечами и принялся поглощать остывший омлет. Все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока Снейп не увидел свое отражение в металлическом боке молочника. То есть, он не сразу понял, что это именно его отражение, но когда разобрался, кусок еды встал поперек горла. Не обращая внимания на расплескавшийся кофе, Северус помчался в ванную.  
Ну конечно – флакон жидкого мыла был наполовину пуст, и путем несложных исследований он выяснил, что его содержимое было смешано с шампунем.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп сел на бак с грязным бельем – из зеркала напротив на него печально смотрел мрачный носатый мужик с игривыми кудряшками рассыпанными по плечам.  
Щелочь мыла вступила в реакцию с кондиционером шампуня, сведя эффект последнего на нет – а зельевар так ненавидел свои тонкие волосы, все время норовящие завиться в нелепые кольца, и так любил утяжеляющие их жирные масла в маггловских шампунях.  
Сквозь зубы матерясь, Северус принялся приводить прическу в порядок.

Люциус еще раз взглянул на себя в зеркало – волосы лежали безупречно. В отличие от Снейповых – неужели он действительно думает, что с такими идиотскими локонами выглядит более привлекательно? Но зато это было еще одним знаком в пользу того, что он согласился опекать Малфоя не за деньги – резкое изменение имиджа, как подсказывал аристократу его опыт, как раз является признаком желания заинтересовать в себе. Ну-ну, посмотрим, что будет дальше – думал блондин, надевая сюртук.  
В который раз поправляя безупречно сидящий костюм, Люциус прикидывал, что именно следует прихватить из замка для облегчения своего здесь существования. Список получался внушительным – вплоть до душевых принадлежностей и шампуня. Он и так намучался со странной субстанцией, которой в этом аду полагалось мыть голову, кроме всего прочего она отвратительно пахла абрикосами. Но Люциус быстро сообразил, что мерзкий запах можно легко отбить жидким мылом и зубным эликсиром с резкими нотами мяты. Но все равно, без своих привычных средств, он не чувствовал всей полноты удовольствия от водных процедур.

В Малфой Мэноре Люциус сделал еще одну попытку заинтересовать Снейпа деньгами, изо всех сил пытаясь продемонстрировать финансовое благополучие семьи. Разумеется ненавязчиво, между делом, как бы собираясь, но Снейп только морщился при виде очередного галстука, к которому так подходят вот эти сапфировые запонки.  
Наконец, под благовидным предлогом Северусу удалось оставить Малфоя наедине с его вещами. Он с облегчением выскочил в коридор провожаемый многозначительным:  
\- Конечно, Северус, чувствуй себя как дома, защита замка настроена на тебя.  
Мучаясь от приступа мигрени, зельевар решил прогуляться по Мэнору в ожидании своего подопечного.  
О пребывании Темного Лорда в его стенах не осталось даже воспоминания – замок вновь сиял благородством и изысканностью, как десять лет назад.  
Рассматривая его убранство, Северус не мог не восхищаться утонченным вкусом хозяев. Он был уверен, что тут руку приложила Нарцисса – с Люциуса бы сталось решить интерьер банальным барокко или жутким ампиром, по принципу: чем ярче и дороже, тем лучше.  
А сейчас, когда он проходил под воздушными мраморными арками танцевального зала, ему казалось, что он попал в античный мир с его изящной лаконичностью, так милой его сердцу.  
Музыкальная гостиная была решена в стиле природного грота, но ни вульгарных полуодетых наяд с дриадами, ни опухших бахусов там не наблюдалось. Будто действительно волшебным образом часть древнего ландшафта перенесена в старинный дом. Только в глубине, за роялем, стояла белая мраморная статуя.  
Северус подошел, чтобы разглядеть ее поближе и так увлекся созерцанием настоящего произведения искусства, что не заметил появившегося рядом домовика.  
\- Простите. Хозяин Люциус спрашивает, не желаете ли Вы чего-нибудь выпить?  
\- Воды с лимоном.  
Выполнив приказание, эльф собрался было исчезнуть, когда Снейп остановил его.  
\- Послушай, ты не знаешь, подлинная это статуя или копия?  
Домовик шевельнул ушами.  
\- Почему не знаю? Типпи все знает. Хозяин никогда не позволит себе приобрести копию, он очень внимательно относится ко всему в доме…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это Малфой здесь все… - Северус неопределенно махнул рукой, – разукрасил?  
Выпучив и без того немаленькие глаза, эльф зашептал:  
\- Конечно. Мастер Люциус вообще не разрешает что-то менять в замке хозяйке и хозяину Драко – только в своих комнатах… - потом оборвал себя и, прищемив палец крышкой рояля за излишнюю болтливость, исчез.  
Северус благоговейно коснулся древнего мрамора – чтобы сохранять скульптуру в таком виде требовались неслабые чары и немалые деньги.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в Малфое могут уживаться аристократическая закостенелость, развращенность и тонкое понимание прекрасного.  
В развращенности Люциуса Снейп почти не сомневался – сначала утреннее шоу, которое чуть не поколебало его олимпийское спокойствие, потом вся его кутерьма с демонстрацией тряпок… Он бы еще спросил, как ему лучше: в стрингах или без, для полноты картины.  
Конечно без – продолжил свой внутренний диалог зельевар, он вообще не любил лишнюю одежду на своих случайных любовниках, но оборвал себя и залпом допил принесенную воду.  
Потом еще раз взглянул на прекрасного мраморного юношу со свирелью и продолжил свой путь по бесконечным анфиладам комнат.  
Несмотря на то, что хозяева едва покинули дом, он уже начал приобретать легкий нежилой флер – часть мебели закрывали белые чехлы, воздух был сухой и неподвижный. Мигрень Северуса не проходила.

По выщербленным ступеням он спустился в цокольный этаж, бездумно толкнул ближайшую дверь и замер пораженный: это была настоящая лаборатория, лаборатория с большой буквы, такая, о которой настоящий алхимик мог только мечтать.  
Замирая от благоговения и восторга, Снейп вступил в каменный полуподвал. Узкие окна под самым потолком давали достаточно света, чтобы насладиться окружившим его богатством сполна. Там было все: от атанора до перегонного куба, огромное количество колб и пробирок соседствовало с выставкой котлов разных размеров и материалов, стеллаж, занимавший почти всю стену, являлся буквально кладезем редчайших и дорогих ингредиентов.  
Едва дыша, зельевар коснулся плотно запечатанных сосудов, провел кончиками пальцев по пучкам высушенных трав – это было прекрасно.  
Это было настолько великолепно, что Северус не смог не воспользоваться любезным предложением Малфоя, чувствовать себя, как дома, тем более мигрень все еще не проходила. Он выбрал подходящий котел и принялся за дело.  
Зелье от головной боли – существовало огромное множество рецептов, но сейчас Снейп не мог не сварить то единственное, на которое он бы при других обстоятельствах никогда сам не потратился.

Наконец-то покончив со сборами и отпустив пару взмыленных домовиков, Люциус отправился на поиски своего опекуна. Не то что бы он торопился – по его расчетам Северус уже должен был найти старую лабораторию, впасть в транс и проникнуться желанием получить такую же, правда, под патронатом Малфоя. Но такая мелочь уже не должна была волновать зельевара к тому моменту.  
Он увидел приоткрытую дверь и, сдерживая довольную улыбку, шагнул внутрь, уверенно и гордо, будто захлопывая капкан.  
Красивый жест пропал втуне – Снейп даже не обернулся. Он увлеченно колдовал над кипящим котлом, не обращая внимания на внешний мир.  
На секунду Люциус залюбовался уверенными движениями бывшего профессора. Малфой умел ценить в людях профессионализм, а то, что делал сейчас Северус, скорее походило на дирижирование симфоническим оркестром, чем на приготовление дурацкого варева. И никакого ожидаемого благоговения – зельевар орудовал уверенно и спокойно, будто находясь дома.  
Остановившись на пороге, Люциус смотрел на занятого своим делом Снейпа – сейчас он больше походил на жреца древнего культа, чем на заморенную жизнью ворону. В нем не осталось ни капли нелепости, неуверенности, истеричного желания доказывать свое превосходство – ничего из того, что так забавляло мистера Малфоя раньше.  
Только когда Северус перелил содержимое котла в хрустальный фиал, Люциус деликатно кашлянул.  
Тревога, мелькнувшая в глубине глаз, вмиг скрылась за презрительным прищуром.  
\- Ваше величество закончили собираться?  
Малфой хмыкнул и подошел к столу, рассматривая остатки зелья – золотисто-желтое, тягучее, оно казалось медовым и одуряюще пахло мятой. Он подцепил немного ковшиком, позволяя медленной капле соскользнуть с него обратно.  
\- И что это?  
\- Зелье от мигрени. Ты утомляешь меня, Люциус.  
Снейп привычным взмахом палочки очистил котел и вернул его на место.  
\- Н-да? А выглядит как качественный любрикант, – буркнул Малфой, но лаборатория уже опустела.  
Люциусу было очевидно, что Снейп явно варил зелье не для любовных утех – в такую наглость и цинизм абсолютно не верилось. Но пока он поднимался по ступеням в холл, червячок сомнения все же подтачивал эту уверенность, слегка щекоча нервы.  
Странная игра недоговоренностей увлекала, придавая остроты жизни, и Малфой твердо был намерен ее выиграть. Особенно после того, как убедился, что бытующее мнение о Северусе как о прекрасном зельеваре подтвердилось. Упускать такого партнера он не собирался.  
Нужно было только увериться в правильности своих предположений относительно мотивов – а уж манипулировать жертвами своего обаяния и собственной развращенности Малфой умел великолепно.

По возвращении на Спиннерс-Энд Люциус был непривычно задумчив. Без комментариев проглотив предложенное ему полуфабрикатное рагу, он уткнулся в газету и затих.  
Северус, отправившийся мыть посуду, пожалуй, был даже рад такому развитию событий. Он все еще мысленно находился в роскошной лаборатории Мэнора. Только сейчас он начал понимать, как соскучился по любимому делу.  
Разумеется, о возвращении в Хогвардс не могло быть и речи – зелья школьной программы были скучны и примитивны, это не считая неприятного бонуса в виде толпы тупых учеников; в сорок лет устраиваться каким-нибудь помощником аптекаря Снейпу не позволяла гордость, а на открытие собственной лаборатории банально не хватало денег.  
Конечно, он мог заниматься исследованиями в домашних условиях, а затем патентовать и продавать рецепты новых или улучшенных средств, но это было не то – плодами своего гения Северус желал владеть безраздельно.  
От грустных размышлений его отвлек скрип открывающейся двери.  
\- Почему ты не пользуешься магией?  
Зельевар закрыл кран и, вытирая руки пестрым полотенцем, обернулся.  
\- Меня это успокаивает.  
\- Это глупо, - пожав плечами, Люциус вышел.  
\- Не глупее, чем по сорок минут расчесывать волосы пятью разными гребешками, – бросил ему в спину Снейп и принялся складывать посуду в сушилку.  
В гостиной уже было темно. Малфой не зажег свет, а сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги к уютно потрескивающему камину.  
У двери еще стояли несколько неразобранных кофров и саквояжей, прихваченных из замка.  
\- Если ты твердо намерен выселить меня из моей же спальни, я смирюсь. Но будь добр убрать свое барахло с прохода.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я буду спать в пыльной кладовке?  
\- Это, между прочим, мой кабинет.  
Малфой неприятно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, раз твой, сам там и спи.  
\- И буду. Но заберу свой шкаф.  
\- Если тот плохо лакированный гроб в углу - твой шкаф – забирай, конечно. Туда не поместится даже треть моих вещей.  
\- У тебя слишком много вещей, и я молчу про то безобразие, которое ты устроил в ванной.  
\- Это не безобразие, а прекрасный комод.  
\- Раньше я замечательно обходился одной полкой! А теперь ты лишил меня корзины для грязного белья.  
\- Из чего смог, из того и трансфигурировал. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе пользоваться моим комодом? Обходись и дальше своей полкой – я не возражаю.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, Северус бросился в ванную. И без того тесная, с новым предметом мебели она стала еще меньше, а на полу лежала куча несвежего белья.  
Криво усмехнувшись, Снейп выдвинул нижний ящик пижонской тумбы, занимающей всю стену и, выбросив полотенца с монограммами, сложил туда свои вещи, запечатав его заклинанием.  
Довольно фыркнув, он развернулся и чуть не врезался в стоящего в дверях Малфоя. Сложив руки на груди, тот снисходительно наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
\- Как это мелочно, друг мой.  
Ничуть, казалось, не разозлившись, он левитировал полотенца, укладывая их ровными стопками на комод.  
\- Надеюсь, твое заклинание запрет и запахи – не желаю, чтобы мои вещи имели амбре дохлой крысы.  
\- Аристократы не потеют? - ехидно поинтересовался Северус.  
Люциус слегка подался вперед, так, что его лицо оказалось в опасной близости от носа зельевара.  
\- Потеют, но только в определенных случаях, – почти мурлыкнул он. От теплого дыхания шевельнулись волосы, но Снейп ничего не успел ответить, потому что Малфой стремительно покинул ванную.  
«Ну и что это, черт возьми, было?» - озадаченно подумал Северус, усаживаясь на крышку унитаза и проводя ладонью по лицу – от последних слов Люциуса будто мороз пробежал по коже, оставив странное будоражащее ощущение.  
Продолжать прятаться в ванной было глупо, поэтому, взяв себя в руки, он спустился вниз.  
В гостиной горел свет – похоже, Люциус начал осваиваться с маггловскими приспособлениями в доме. Сейчас он с интересом рассматривал стоящий в углу телевизор, накрытый вышитой салфеткой – со смерти матери его никто не включал, и экран был покрыт толстым слоем пыли.  
Услышав шаги на лестнице, он обернулся.  
\- Наконец-то. Мне уже стало скучно. У тебя здесь совершенно нечем заняться.  
\- Извини. Я не нанимался к тебе в шуты. Можешь располагать библиотекой, а я всего лишь должен присматривать за тобой, чтобы со всеми ограничениями ты не был чересчур беспомощным.  
\- Я ценю твою доброту.  
По голосу Малфоя совершенно нельзя было понять, разозлило ли его напоминание о нынешнем зависимом положении. Лицо его было спокойным и даже умиротворенным.  
\- Послушай, Северус, - он сел на диван, приглашающее указывая на место рядом с собой.  
Снейп, уловив серьезность в голосе подопечного, присел рядом, стараясь сохранить максимальную дистанцию. Сцепив пальцы в замок, он приготовился слушать, внутренне замирая от предвкушения того, что сейчас все откроется и ему придется что-то придумывать, чтобы отказать аристократу, не навлекая на себя его гнева. Он надеялся, что они смогут достигнуть взаимопонимания, и их дальнейшее сосуществование не осложнится окончательно.

Люциус не был уверен, что выбрал подходящий момент для своего предложения. Но перспектива провести в ленивом ничегонеделании еще неизвестно сколько времени его совершенно не прельщала. Между тем, пока они вынуждены жить вместе, у него есть возможность более плотно контролировать действия партнера, чтобы убедиться в его преданности делу и ему лично.  
Кроме того, он надеялся, что новое занятие отвлечет Снейпа от недостойных мыслей о его, Люциуса, персоне.  
То, что Северус так пристально наблюдал за ним, за всеми его действиями, вплоть до распаковки багажа и приведения волос в порядок, Малфою не нравилось. А покушение на свой комод он вообще воспринял как вторжение в личное пространство – такую бесцеремонность он мог бы простить близкому человеку, но Снейп пока к таковым не относился.  
«И не будет относиться», - поправил себя Люциус, принимаясь плести тонкую паутину обещания блестящих перспектив вокруг забившегося в угол дивана зельевара.  
Снейп внимательно слушал плавно журчащую речь, не отрывая взгляд от пола, только иногда кивая, то ли в ответ, то ли своим мыслям. Наконец, он поднял голову.  
\- Хорошо, а что ты будешь с этого иметь?  
Малфой тонко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, во-первых, если ты будешь меня слушаться, предприятие принесет небывалые дивиденды, а во-вторых – семьдесят процентов.  
Зельевар возмущенно вскинул голову.  
\- Нет, нет, ты не понял. Все оснащение лаборатории за мой счет, вопрос заказов и согласование с министерством я тоже беру на себя, а самим процессом ты можешь распоряжаться, как вздумается. В том числе и набирать помощников по своему усмотрению.  
Снейп задумался – хотя разговор пошел в неожиданном для него русле, предложение было слишком заманчивым. Настолько отличным, что это не могло не таить в себе какого-то подвоха.  
Он сосредоточенно просчитывал про себя все варианты, но в любом случае оставался в выигрыше: к немереному богатству он никогда не стремился, возможность заниматься любимым делом, не отвлекаясь на бюрократические вопросы, была пределом мечтаний, а что до необходимости согласовывать свою деятельность с Малфоем – почему-то он был уверен, что круглые сутки варить Перечное зелье тот его не заставит.  
\- Надеюсь, ты говоришь не о запрещенных зельях? Мне неприятности с законом не нужны.  
\- Да что ты! – Люциус так искренне возмутился, прижимая руки к груди, что Северус почувствовал себя неловко. – Все будет исключительно с благословления Министерства. Это я беру на себя.  
Зная жуковатую натуру Малфоя, Снейп успокоился – даже если ему предстоит варить ведрами Живую Смерть, можно быть уверенным, что это будет как минимум с одобрения Министра Магии лично.  
\- Ну, согласен?  
\- Пожалуй, да. Но я оставляю за собой право экспериментировать при изготовлении заказов. И не желаю никакого вмешательства в процесс. В идеале – чтоб я тебя вообще в лаборатории не видел.  
\- Я понял. Меня интересует только результат в установленные сроки, и никаких «левых» делишек. По рукам?  
Снейп пожал протянутую ему ладонь.  
\- А теперь иди отсюда. Мне надо кое с кем переговорить, чтобы уже завтра ты мог получить лицензию.  
Губы Северуса скривились в презрительную ухмылку – поднадзорный бывший Упивающийся, преодолевающий бюрократические препоны в рекордно короткие сроки – да он на это даже смотреть не хотел, не то что слушать.  
Он пошел наверх, внутренне предвкушая, как будет завтра наслаждаться недовольством наказанного за свою самоуверенность Малфоя. На последней ступеньке он обернулся – Люциус совершенно неаристоркатически стоял на четвереньках перед низким устьем камина, его голова была объята зеленоватыми языками пламени.  
Воспользовавшись случаем, он решил принять вечерний душ – дожидаться, пока Малфой закончит водные процедуры, ему еще вчера не понравилось.  
Расслабившись под теплыми струями, Северус совершенно не ожидал, что дверь в ванную со стуком распахнется.  
\- Блять, Малфой! - почти взвизгнул Снейп, истерично придерживая колыхнувшуюся от сквозняка шторку. Обнаженный, мокрый, прикрытый только прозрачным пластиком, он почувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым и беспомощным – до неконтролируемой паники.  
\- Да ладно. Мне срочно нужна почтовая сова. У тебя есть?  
Расплывающийся силуэт, едва видный за шторой, не шевелился.  
\- Идиот! - усилием воли Северус придал голосу нормальное звучание. – На чердаке. И быстро закрой дверь с той стороны!  
Фигура исчезла. Подождав еще несколько секунд, зельевар опасливо выглянул наружу. Кроме него и пресловутого комода, в ванной никого не было. Он перевел дыхание и, быстро смыв остатки мыла, принялся одеваться.  
\- Скотина бесцеремонная. Извращенец. Идиот. Павлин ощипанный… - Снейп не жалел эпитетов в адрес своего подопечного, натягивая на распаренное, еще влажное тело домашний костюм.  
Потом горестно взглянул на выдернутый «с мясом» крючок, сиротливо болтающийся в петельке на дверном косяке. Это был очень старый крюк, он помнил его с детства…  
\- Тролль безмозглый! – подвел черту своим стенаниям Снейп и одним рывком прекратил страдания древнего запора. Ржавый шуруп, с тихим стуком ударившись об пол, укатился под раковину.  
Привязав к лапе склочной, как ее хозяин, совы письмо для Главного колдомедика госпиталя Святого Мунго, Люциус выгнал ее в слуховое окно. Наблюдая за удаляющейся черной тенью, он залюбовался чернильным осенним небом с россыпью звезд. «Наверное, это последняя ясная ночь в этом году», – подумал Малфой, но лирический настрой сбил порыв сырого холодного ветра. Люциус захлопнул окно и поежился.  
Похоже, даже заключенная сделка не повлияла на желания Снейпа – иначе, почему он не запер ванну? Люциус сам не ожидал, что дверь окажется открытой – снимать чужое заклинание он бы не стал, просто на всякий случай бездумно дернул за ручку, и сам удивился, когда дверь поддалась.  
Хотя это и к лучшему – с главным колдомедком Малфой не был лично знаком, поэтому отправлять ему почту посреди ночи было бы не вежливо. А теперь он получит его письмо сразу после ужина, что не нарушает этикет, и, значит, завтра днем, самое позднее после обеда, Северус уже сможет получить все документы и подать заявку на участие в тендере, который теперь они точно выиграют – слишком заманчивыми были перспективы, расписанные Люциусом в письме.

Как обычно поднявшись ни свет, ни заря, Северус ужасно удивился, обнаружив Люциуса в гостиной. Он беседовал с кем-то через камин, окно было распахнуто, и на столе уже лежали несколько распечатанных писем. Снейп поежился от холода.  
Заметив, что остатки багажа так и громоздятся перед входом, он подавил иррациональное желание отвесить пинка по приглашающее оттопыренной заднице, обтянутой дорогим бархатом, и на цыпочках прошел на кухню.  
Завтрак был почти готов, когда на кухне появился Люциус. Он потягивался, разминая затекшую спину.  
\- У тебя жуткий камин.  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
\- Вообще-то, я его почти не использую, поэтому большой мне без надобности.  
Малфой сделал еще несколько поворотов корпусом, довольно крякнул и уселся на табурет у окна.  
\- Будем завтракать здесь. В гостиной я работаю с бумагами, поскольку ты устроил из кабинета спальню...  
\- Ну так убери их! – от возмущения зельевар не нашел, что сказать.  
\- Нет, – коротко бросил Малфой и цапнул с тарелки тост. Потом он пододвинул к себе банку джема и, намазав хлеб, аппетитно захрустел.  
Северус удивленно пожал плечами и убрал обратно в шкаф приготовленные розетки.  
На самом деле, сидеть вот так вот, прислонившись к плохо окрашенной стене, подвернув под себя ногу и изредка стряхивая с халата крошки, было очень приятно.  
И варенья в банке было гораздо больше, чем обычно принято подавать на стол.  
Люциус Малфой не являлся сладкоежкой – для этого он был слишком хорошо воспитан. Он просто любил сладкое. Но почему-то считалось, что есть джем ложками неприлично, сыпать сахар в турецкий кофе – моветон… Он привык соответствовать, да и дурной пример наследнику подавать не следовало. А так иногда хотелось усесться на подоконник, болтать ногами, пить очень сладкий чай из большой толстостенной кружки, вкусно прихлебывая и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
Однажды Люциус так и сделал, давно, еще в самом начале своей семейной жизни. Нарцисса тогда на него так посмотрела, что пропало все желание продолжать баловать себя, нарушая этикет.  
А сейчас, слизнув с ножа остатки абрикосового джема, Малфой стал почти счастливым.  
\- Значит так. К трем часам пойдешь в Министерство. Я тебе напишу куда и к кому. Я там договорился. Перед этим зайдешь к нотариусу – лаборатория Малфой Мэнора отныне принадлежит тебе, то есть, нашему концерну. Потом получишь разрешение магически увеличить свой подвал. Это я тоже уже устроил. Отдашь заявку с копиями своего диплома, разрешения и того, что даст тебе нотариус в отдел… Ну я тебе тоже запишу, там такая очаровательная ведьмочка в секретариате, бывшая ревенкловка, мы с ней учились… Да ты не помнишь, наверное. Она потом вышла замуж, и все, на карьере был поставлен жирный крест. Но мозги у нее что надо, он сама все устроит, ты только ей хамить не вздумай. Потом сразу домой. Понял?  
Снейп раздраженно отодвинул от себя тарелку.  
\- Я тебе курьер? Мальчик на побегушках?  
\- Нет, – медовым голосом ответил Люциус. – Ты глава фирмы «Бурлящий котел», специализирующейся на изготовлении сложных и редких зелий. Кстати, у тебя какие-нибудь гранты, публикации, дипломы гильдии зельеваров есть? Их тоже приложи к документам – лишними не будут. И ты отправляешься регистрировать свою фирму, потому что сам не хотел сложностей с законом. А потом, мы получаем постоянного клиента в лице целого госпиталя, и дело в шляпе.  
\- Идиотское название. И ты идиот. Неужели ты думаешь, что тендер отдадут никому не известной, только что образованной конторе?  
Малфой буквально расплылся в улыбке, словно чеширский кот.  
\- Отдадут. Главный колдомедик согласен на мои условия.  
\- И что ты ему обещал? – создавая разительный контраст с довольным Люциусом, язвительно прошипел Снейп.  
\- Теоретические исследования по их заказам за наш счет. Например, он очень заинтересован в зелье, снимающем первичные последствия круциатуса и других заклятий, прямо воздействующих на нервную систему. А ты сможешь подготовить материал для начала лабораторных анализов. Ты же один из лучших…  
То, что предлагал Малфой, было безумием. Это было почти невозможно и невероятно привлекательно – Северус лет десять назад действительно начинал работать с похожим составом, но, в силу нехватки времени и ресурсов, отложил.  
\- Можем пересечся с запрещенными разделами зельеварения.  
\- Мой друг, главный колдомедик госпиталя - образованный человек, он тоже знает притчу о дозировке: капля - лекарство, ведро - яд. Так, кажется?  
\- Не так! – буркнул все еще оглушенный свалившейся на него информацией Снейп.  
Малфой поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с себя хлебные крошки.  
\- Не придирайся, по сути - правильно. Так что небольшие отступления тебе будут не только прощены, но и рекомендованы. Ради общего блага, - он вздернул бровь, убеждаясь, что добавить Снейпу нечего, и подошел к двери. – А сейчас извини, мне еще надо закончить несколько дел.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, зельевар принялся убирать посуду. Предложение Малфоя его потрясло: он был будто во сне, где сбываются все мечты – своя лаборатория, возможность не думать об установленных законом рамках, наличие постоянного притока средств. Он даже не сразу понял, что с госпиталем Малфой договорился исключительно за его счет – это ему предстояло бесплатно впахивать на ниве подготовки теоретических баз. Но он был согласен – с таким заказчиком ему могли открыться двери в самые секретные архивы. Раздражал только покровительственный тон. Не то что бы Снейп был против некоторого руководства – в принципе он не представлял, как можно существовать по другому, но не Малфой же! После величайших магов современности это было… странно.  
Закончив прибирать кухню, Северус спустился в свою лабораторию. По сравнению с мэнорской она выглядела жалко. Он зажмурился, представляя, какими богатствами здесь все наполнится, как только план Люциуса претворится в жизнь. Он действительно сможет заткнуть пробкой смерть, ему будут подвластны все тайны зельеварения, все, о чем он мечтал: признание, почет в той области, в которой он действительно хотел их получить. Он уже фантазировал, где будет стоять печь, и как следует замаскировать вытяжку от магглов, когда его окликнул Малфой.  
\- Эй, поторопись. Иначе ты опоздаешь.  
\- Еще только полдень, – бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, ответил Снейп.  
Люциус стоял на пороге, скрестив руки на груди, прижимая к себе свиток пергамента.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу, что я тебе здесь написал, а то перепутаешь. И еще надо привести тебя в порядок – не хочу, чтобы все думали, что дела Малфоя так плохи, что его партнером стал побитый докси аптекаришка.  
Взлетев по щербатым ступеням вверх, Снейп в секунду оказался рядом. Его лицо перекосилось от ярости, он зашипел, тыкая в Малфоя пальцем и брызгая слюной.  
\- Укоротите свой язык, мистер Малфой! Я никогда ничего не путаю, и уж тем более не являюсь, как вы изволили заметить, аптекаришкой! Между прочим, я бы давно мог получить ученую степень, если бы меня не отвлекали известные вам обязательства! И если вы не прекратите отзываться в мой адрес в столь уничижительном тоне, я откажусь участвовать в вашей афере и сниму с себя все обязательства по патронату вашей ограниченной персоны.  
На холеной физиономии не дрогнул ни один мускул. Люциус успокаивающе положил руку на его плечо, и снова запахло жасмином.  
\- Тише. Я ни в коей мере не хотел задеть тебя. Твоя манера одеваться и вообще внешний вид - это только твое личное дело. Но тебе предстоит выступить в роли успешного предпринимателя, а старая учительская мантия не очень соответствует этому образу. Мода на сумасшедших ученых прошла, поэтому сегодня тебе придется выглядеть так, как я скажу. Хотя, лично меня все устраивает как есть. И я знаю, что ты профессионал, именно поэтому я предложил тебе партнерство – у Малфоев всегда должно быть все самое лучшее.  
Он провел ладонью по щеке Снейпа, убирая упавшую на лицо прядь.  
\- Поэтому, пожалуйста, прими душ, а я пока подберу тебе мантию из своих. А как-нибудь потом, мы займемся твоим гардеробом.  
Злость вдруг отступила. Северус качнул головой, отклоняясь от прикасающейся к нему руки.  
\- Не хочу никакой гардероб, – упрямо буркнул он.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – покладисто ответил Люциус. – Потом поговорим.  
Он развернулся и вышел, а Снейп тяжело вздохнув, поплелся в ванную. Разговор оставил у него двоякое ощущение – с одной стороны было приятно, что Люциус так высоко оценивает его профессиональные качества, с другой – не нравилось, что он придает столько значения его внешности. Это опять вызывало опасения относительно наличия амурных планов в его адрес, особенно фраза о том, что Люциус судит о нем по критерию «нравится-не нравится». Хоть Малфой и сказал, что ему безразлична внешность Снейпа, но желание ее изменить указывало на обратное. Конечно, Северус знал, что совсем не красавец, но все равно было чуть-чуть обидно осознавать, что, если аристократ и желает его, то лишь как экзотичного уродца.  
Люциус задумчиво перебирал свой багаж. Он чуть все не испортил, но кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп придает такое значение своему внешнему виду, и что любой намек вызовет ярость.  
Он, конечно, попытался сгладить неловкость, но сейчас опасался, не было ли это сделано чересчур откровенно, и не повлечет ли более смелых шагов со стороны Северуса по завоеванию его, Люциуса, внимания.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Снейп в простой белой рубашке и брюках появился в своей спальне, обреченно понурив еще влажную голову.  
Люциус жестом фокусника накинул на его плечи одну из своих мантий, довольно хмыкнул, обойдя несколько раз, а потом принялся точными взмахами палочки подгонять ее по фигуре. Зельевар ежился и вздрагивал от непривычной процедуры.  
\- Значит, чистить одежду мы не умеем, потому что в душе закройщики? – язвительно поинтересовался он, чтобы скрыть смущение от слишком пристального взгляда серых глаз.  
\- Друг мой, - Люциус уверенно расправил ткань на плечах, любуясь результатом своей деятельности, – подогнать вещь точно и удобно – это настоящее искусство. Даже в Европе едва ли найдется пара портных способных это сделать, что уж говорить о местных кутюрье. Вечная история – там сборит, здесь тянет. Это высшая магия, несмотря на простоту. Смотри!  
Он развернул Снейпа к шкафу, одна из дверок которого была превращена в зеркало.  
Зельевар еле удержался, чтобы удивленно не присвистнуть – раньше он был уверен, что любая мантия должна сидеть как сноп на палке. То, что это сравнение не относилось к некоторым его знакомым из высшего общества, он относил к их врожденному аристократизму и умению носить одежду. Оказалось, что и он может выглядеть вполне пристойно – до Малфоя ему конечно далеко, но моложавый маг в темно-синей мантии, глядящий на него из зеркала, ему определенно нравился.  
\- Вот видишь! – довольно улыбнулся Люциус, последним заклинанием доводя длину до совершенства. – Весь вопрос в, как ты изволил выразиться, закройке. Подожди.  
Он порылся в прикроватной тумбе и вытащил расческу.  
Снейп совершенно недостойно взвизгнул, когда ее зубцы впились в его волосы.  
\- Терпи, профессор – академиком станешь… - приговаривал Малфой, нещадно продирая спутанную после купания шевелюру.  
\- Я бывший профессор, – сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп, недоумевая, почему он позволяет так с собой обращаться.  
\- Тем более, – нелогично, но уверенно подвел черту его страданиям Люциус. Несколько прикосновений теплых пальцев, и он отошел на пару шагов, любуясь своим творением.  
\- Мерлиновы подштанники!  
\- Лучше было бы собрать хвост, но я думаю, ты этого уже не переживешь, – усмехнулся новоиспеченный куафюр. – Пойдем, я тебе отдам бумаги, а то опоздаешь.  
Малфой вышел, а Северус еще раз неуверенно оглядел свое отражение.  
Что с ним такое Люциус сделал, было не понятно, но, во-первых, он стал выглядеть если не моложе своих лет, то во всяком случае гораздо лучше – плечи сами опустились, спина выпрямилась, волосы стали гладкими и блестящими, а во-вторых, черты лица смягчились, и даже нос не напоминал больше Эверест посреди пустыни.  
Воровато оглянувшись на дверь, Снейп ладонью собрал волосы на затылке – нет, это было бы действительно слишком – без свисающих прядей он чувствовал себя беззащитным, хотя так было действительно лучше – становилась видна волевая линия подбородка…  
«О чем я только думаю!» - оборвал себя зельевар и, резко развернувшись, вышел вслед за приятелем.  
***  
Дома он оказался только поздно вечером. Наплевав на осторожность, аппарировал прямо перед крыльцом, но погода была к нему благосклонна - примеряя маску надвигающейся зимы, она щедро сыпала ледяную крупу сквозь серый сумрак так, что в двух ярдах предметы уже начинали расплываться.  
Северус устало прошлепал в гостиную. К счастью, там было пусто, и можно было насладиться тишиной. Непривычная суета министерства утомила его так, как не выматывали сеансы окклюменции покойного повелителя. Вытянув ноги и закрыв глаза, Снейп чувствовал себя спустившимся с карусели, на которой катался весь день. Люди, бумаги, разговоры – ничего не перепутать, все передать, все сказать и улыбаться… Малфой особенно на этом настаивал, а Северусу так хотелось, чтобы их план удался, что теперь мышцы лица будто одеревенели.  
Двери, кабинеты, бесконечные перемещения – подписи, бланки…  
\- Хочешь, я сделаю кофе?  
Тихий голос Люциуса прозвучал будто в голове, и зельевар инстинктивно кивнул.  
В реальность он вернулся, только когда из кухни раздалось оглушительное шипение, непечатные выражения, и запахло горелым.  
\- Не умеешь, нечего браться! – ругался Снейп, убирая пригоревший к плите кофе.  
\- Откуда я знал, что оно так полыхнет? – огрызался в ответ Малфой, бережно баюкая обожженную руку.  
\- Или инсендо или газ включать!  
\- А я откуда мог это знать?!  
\- А не знал - чего полез?  
\- Я не думал, что оно так вспыхнет!  
\- Ыыы! - чувствуя себя Алисой в Зазеркалье, Снейп схватился за голову. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. – Пойдем, противоожоговой мазью тебя намажу. Кулинар.  
\- Баристо, - буркнул Люциус, следуя за хозяином дома.  
Замотав вылеченную руку платком и выпроводив подопечного, Северус без сил рухнул на софу. Сейчас она показалась ему самым прекрасным ложем, сил не было даже раздеться.

Дни бежали с невероятной скоростью. Даже в своем нынешнем положении Малфой умудрился развить настолько бурную деятельность, что Снейп только успевал выполнять его поручения.  
И он не мог не отдать ему должное – все его планы претворялись в жизнь с поразительной четкостью. Не успел Северус пообвыкнуться в новой лаборатории, как уже поступили первые заказы из госпиталя. Зелья, к его радости, заказывались сложные, редкие, в небольших объемах, то есть Снейп вполне наслаждался процессом. При этом не отвлекаясь на технические вопросы типа приобретения ингредиентов.  
Заведующий отделением недугов от проклятий, с которым Снейпу предстояло обсуждать работу по новому зелью, оказался на редкость умным молчаливым магом. Кроме того, пошептавшись с Малфоем, они умудрились выбить зельевару двойную квоту на препараты, получаемые от единорогов, и драконью кровь. Распространение этих веществ строго контролировалось Министерством, и как этим двоим удалось добыть для Северуса такую роскошь, так и осталось загадкой.  
Пришло письмо от Драко. Он благодарил своего декана, но, похоже, Нарцисса была все еще слаба, и Снейп щедро предложил им задержатся в Европе хоть до нового года.  
На самом деле, Люциус оказался не таким уж плохим соседом. В те редкие часы, когда Северус не пропадал в подвале, они вместе пили чай, обсуждали свое предприятие. Но Снейп все же чувствал какое-то напряжение, иногда ему даже хотелось в лоб спросить о планах Малфоя на его персону. В каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде, если это не касалось дела, зельевару чудился подвох и второе дно.  
То, как Люциус закидывает ногу на ногу, располагаясь в кресле у камина, как убирает прядь с лица, как касается его руки рукавом, передавая чайник, как иногда, слегка наклонив голову, испытывающее смотрит исподтишка, думая, что он его не видит – все это страшно отвлекало, мешало сосредоточиться, даже пугало. Особенно настораживало то, что Северус стал слишком часто обо всем этом думать.

Когда появилась фирма «Бурлящий котел», время для Малфоя перестало существовать, он больше не чувствовал себя выброшенным на обочину жизни. Да, многие старые связи были утеряны, но все равно, заставить работать на себя столь малый актив было очень приятно.  
И как работать! Люциус не мог нарадоваться, что в партеры он выбрал своего старого знакомого. Северус действительно стоил тех денег и сил, которые были на него потрачены. То, что предприятие окупится с лихвой, стало понятно уже через месяц.  
Зельевар буквально не вылезал из лаборатории, а, получив образцы препаратов, главный колдомедик госпиталя заявил, что раньше думал, что по такой идеальной рецептуре приготовить зелье физически невозможно.  
Дела шли так хорошо, что Люциус почти и думать забыл о своих опасениях. Только иногда, поймав на себе тяжелый немигающий взгляд черных глаз, он внутренне вздрагивал и безотчетно старался поплотнее запахнуть полы халата – вмешивать в бизнес личное ему очень не хотелось.  
Хотя, гипотетически, от «личного» он бы не отказался, только без Снейпа. Особенно, когда получил от Драко письмо с известием, что они задержатся во Франции до следующего года. Не то что бы он скучал по супруге… Он просто немного «скучал».  
Ближе к Хеллоуину Северус вплотную занялся подготовкой материалов для разработки «зелья от круциатуса», как он называл его сам про себя. Это было самое чудесное время в его жизни – с помощью заведующего отделения недугов от проклятий, он получил доступ к дневникам и монографиям, веками хранившимся в архивах госпиталя. Объединив полученную информацию со своими старыми наработками, он в рекордно короткие сроки создал подходящие алгоритмы варки подобного зелья. Он практически не ночевал дома, все время проводя в клинике, но, с его везением, счастье не могло длиться вечно.  
Наступил тот страшный день, когда результат нужно было представить на суд медиков и министерских экспертов для получения разрешения приступить к лабораторным исследованиям. За свою работу он был спокоен, но предполагаемая пафосность мероприятия с участием прессы, выбивала из колеи.  
Малфой, скромно потупив глаза долу, отказался составить ему компанию, аргументируя это тем, что его участие в исследовании было слишком малозначимым. Однако Северус не без оснований полагал, что когда препарат будет изготовлен и успешно протестирован, его скользкий друг не откажется разделить триумф.  
Недовольно ворча, Снейп собирался в клинику. Мантия, которую он так и не отдал Люциусу, немного помялась, потеряв свой щегольской вид, но все еще сидела прекрасно. Промучившись полчаса перед зеркалом, зельевар понял, что привести его волосы в порядок может только Малфой, и, плюнув на все, сцепил их аптечной резинкой на затылке.  
Получилось непривычно, но хорошо. Бросив последний взгляд на свое отражение, Снейп спустился в гостиную.  
Выглянув из-за привычной газеты и оглядев Северуса, Малфой что-то одобрительно буркнул.  
Снейп тяжело вздохнул, и, махнув рукой, вышел.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Люциус вскочил с кресла и нервно прошелся по комнате. Одному Мерлину известно, как тяжело ему давался в последние дни отстраненно равнодушный вид – но выказывать свое волнение, добавляя нервозности Снейпу, он не мог себе позволить. От результата сегодняшней презентации зависело его будущее – если работа будет одобрена, то фирме обеспечен непрекращающийся поток правительственных дотаций, а потом, когда зелье будет готово, он никому не позволит забыть, кто именно способствовал появлению лекарства на свет.  
Побродив по дому и не найдя себе применения, Малфой достал бутылку огневиски, трезво рассудив, что она поможет ему скоротать время до появления Северуса.  
Тот явился достаточно быстро – в бутылке еще оставалось больше трети янтарного напитка. Устало усевшись на диван, он потер руками лицо.  
\- Ну все. Получилось.  
\- Отлично.  
Люциус трансфигурировал еще один бокал и, наполнив его на два пальца, протянул Снейпу.  
Не глядя опрокинув его содержимое себе в рот, Северус жестом потребовал добавки.  
\- Ну, за наш успех?  
Звякнуло стекло и, шумно выдохнув, зельевар, похоже, наконец-то расслабился.  
\- В следующий раз, пойдешь сам. Это невыносимо! - Северус дернул ворот мантии, расстегивая крючки. – Убогая толпа дилетантов.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты им об этом не сообщил? – настороженно перебил Малфой.  
\- Как я уже говорил, я не идиот. – Устало ответил Северус и опять наполнил бокалы.  
Заканчивая рассказ о результатах своего доклада в госпитале, зельевар совсем пришел в себя – ядовитые и весьма забавные эпитеты так и сыпались в адрес присутствовавших в госпитале персон. Люциус улыбался. Напряжение последних дней отступало, сменяясь приятной расслабленностью победителей.  
\- Ай, как нехорошо. Он же был твоим товарищем по борьбе в вашем, этом, как его? Партизанском ордене. А теперь все же министр – а ты его так непочтительно…  
В полумраке гостиной они лениво перебрасывались колкостями, иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы вновь наполнить бокалы – обсуждать серьезные дела не хотелось.  
\- Нет у меня никаких товарищей…  
Снейп уже освободился от мантии, и теперь, развалившись на диване и откинув голову на спинку, бездумно пялился в потолок.  
\- Ну да, ни товарищей, ни друзей, ни жены, ни детей…  
\- Ты просто завидуешь моей свободе.  
\- Утешай себя! Знаешь, давным-давно мы с Розье даже пари заключили. Он считал, что ты совершенно чокнутый и даже помрешь девственником, если до этого не придумаешь какого-нибудь зелья, чтобы стать мужчиной.  
\- Уроды вы оба. Причем один из вас уже помер.  
\- Ага. За Эвана. Не чокаясь. Отличный был парень. Красавчик.  
\- Мерлинова борода, ты о чем-нибудь другом можешь думать?  
\- А что? Это же так.  
\- Не знаю, в отличие от некоторых, я не рассматриваю все, что вокруг меня шевелится, с точки зрения употребления в постели.  
Северус пододвинул свой бокал к Люциусу, наливающему себе виски. Тот криво усмехнулся, наполняя его.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь…  
\- Да неужели? Просто я мыслю головой, а не головкой. Х%й – ведущий, я – ведомый – самому-то не скучно так жить?  
\- Фу, как грубо. – Люциус фыркнул. Горячность Снейпа забавляла его. – Страсть – это прекрасно…  
Он пододвинулся ближе к Снейпу, так, что тот мог отчетливо видеть его лицо в отблесках камина, и, покачивая бокал с янтарной жидкостью в длинных холеных пальцах, продекламировал низким, чуть приглушенным голосом:  
\- «Лишь тот блаженство знал, кто сердце страстью нежил.  
А кто не знал, тот все равно что не жил…»  
Северус почувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки – несмотря на тепло камина и алкоголь, он почувствовал холод. И одновременно жар.  
\- Ты всех своих жертв соблазняешь избитыми виршами маггловских поэтов? – стряхивая с себя странное ощущение, он вскочил и прошелся по комнате. – Или у тебя от длительного воздержания спермотоксикоз начался?  
Он остановился у темного окна. За стеклом кружились ленивые хлопья, таявшие, не долетая до земли.  
\- Иди сюда. – голос Снейпа прозвучал резко и неприятно, но Люциус повиновался. – Видишь, вон, слева – автобусная остановка? Да-да. Маггловский транспорт тебе вполне доступен. Садишься в него, едешь до конечной. Проходишь до второго перекрестка и налево, вниз по переулку. Там белый кирпичный дом. По меркам нашего захолустья самый приличный бардак во всей округе. Там и девочки и мальчики. Вот туда со своими поэтическими экзерсисами. Понял?  
Резко развернувшись и оставив недоумевающего нетрезвого Малфоя рассматривать ночь, Снейп, чуть покачиваясь, ушел, громко стукнув пустым бокалом по столу.  
Северус Снейп никогда не страдал от одиночества. По правде говоря, ему просто было некогда - фактически он и не был никогда один. Всегда находились люди, желающие располагать его временем, причем огромной его частью, но где то в глубине души, он прекрасно понимал, что сам по себе он их не интересует, они рядом постольку, поскольку это совпадает с их интересами.  
Но он столько лет старательно не обращал на это внимания, создавая свою собственную картину мира со своим определенным местом на ней, что пьяная проницательность Малфоя оказалась откровением.  
Зыбкая иллюзия независимости явилась ему своей другой стороной – космической пустотой, чайной ложкой, забытой на дне пустого котла.  
Огневиски туманил голову, и стоило только протянуть руку, чтобы хоть на миг, на день, ощутить тепло рядом с собой. Малфой имел репутацию прекрасного любовника, никогда не оскорблявшего пренебрежением доверившихся ему колдунов и ведьм. И у Северуса был шанс побыть, пусть одним из многих, пусть на краткое время, но желанным.  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, зельевар перевернулся на живот, обхватывая подушку руками. Мысли были тягучие, ленивые и настойчивые, хотя такая доза алкоголя обычно обеспечивала ему моментальный сон без сновидений до утра.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, скотина белобрысая, – доброжелательно пробурчал в подушку Снейп и, уже засыпая, видел перед собой светлые глаза с пляшущими отблесками каминного пламени в глубине черных зрачков.  
Раздраженно покрутив вентили, Люциус наконец-то снял халат и влез под теплые струи душа. Маггловский способ регулирования температуры воды его и раньше не радовал, а в легком подпитии о подборе наиболее комфортного режима речь вообще не шла.  
«Вообще, надо здесь всем заняться, - думал Малфой, пока капельки, стукая его по макушке, выбивали остатки хмеля. - Живет как в берлоге, не удивительно, что ни одна уважающая себя волшебница не горит желанием составить ему компанию».  
«Ну или волшебник», - закончил он свою мысль, с удовольствием наблюдая, как хлопья пены стекают по его длинным ногам.  
Почему Снейп так остро среагировал, Люциус не понял – на самом деле, пребывая в умиротворенном расположении духа, после получения приятных известий, он просто хотел подбодрить приятеля. Малфой лучше всех понимал значение внешнего воплощения человека – можно быть сто раз тупой бездарностью, но если у тебя лощенный вид, блестящая улыбка, дорогая мантия и пара анекдотов в запасе, никому не будет дела до того, что ты представляешь из себя на самом деле. И Северус, будучи прекрасным ученым и, в общем-то, неплохим человеком, являлся ярким подтверждением его теории. Только наоборот.  
Люциус всего лишь хотел уверить зельевара, что ему по силам изменить свою жизнь – социальный ее аспект они совместно уже изменили, а личные проблемы он может урегулировать сам, не стоит ставить на себе крест. И для этого не обязательно юридически закреплять свое превосходство – можно найти более подходящий ему объект, и оставить глупые мечты о нем, Малфое.  
Снейп же ответил черной неблагодарностью – аристократ брезговал продажной любовью, а то, с какой легкостью Северус назвал ему адрес, наталкивало на мысль о неисправимости последнего.  
Отжимая волосы, Малфой подумал, что так зельевару и надо, вороне сушеной.  
Хотя, когда сегодня Северус отправлялся в госпиталь – наряженный в мятую мантию, с неопрятной прической и бледными от волнения губами, он был даже мил в своем испуге, который тщательно пытался скрыть.  
«Это, наверное потому, что молчал», - решил про себя Люциус, тщательно растираясь полотенцем, и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале.  
Проснувшись с головной болью и ощущением пожеванного пергамента во рту, Северус сквозь зубы застонал, вспомнив вчерашний вечер.  
И что теперь подумает о нем Малфой, после того, как он с легкостью отправил его в бордель? А ведь он даже не знает на месте ли это прекрасное заведение – за прошедшие годы все могло измениться. Только кто ему поверит, что он был там один раз, сразу после окончания школы, выполняя собственную программу обязательных атрибутов «взрослости». Он тогда жутко стеснялся, принял оборотное зелье – все равно денег было только на один час… В общем, скомкано, сумбурно, но вполне приятно.  
Аккуратно приподнявшись с подушки, Снейп, попытался вспомнить, есть ли в доме антипохмельное зелье. Голова казалась звонкой и стеклянной и в то же время, словно набитой ватой, если только это возможно, но сейчас парадоксы плотности материалов интересовали его в последнюю очередь. Гораздо больше он переживал из-за необходимости посмотреть в глаза приятелю.  
Когда зельевар появился на кухне, там уже вовсю хозяйничал освоившийся с газовой плитой Люциус. Отвратительно бодрый, свежий и жизнерадостный. Снейп украдкой рассматривал его, пытаясь определить, откуда ждать бури. Однако Малфой совершенно спокойно поставил перед ним чашку кофе.  
\- Не стоило мешать виски с шампанским. Оно же было на фуршете?  
Северус кивнул, утыкаясь носом в одуряюще пахнущий напиток.  
\- Ничего не меняется. Кислая дешевая шипучка.  
Отвернувшийся чтобы налить себе кофе Люциус, был спокоен и безмятежен как океан, и Снейп отважился заговорить.  
\- Главный врач сказал, что пришлет запрос на изготовление опытных образцов сразу, как только получит официальное разрешение…  
\- Уже, мой друг, уже. Письмо на столе в гостиной, но я думаю, что сегодня тебе стоит устроить выходной…  
Люциус ехидно улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. На замызганной маггловской кухне он выглядел раздражающе нелепо и неуместно в белом шелковом халате, с блестящими волосами, сверкающей улыбкой…  
\- Черт, Люциус, как тебе это удается? – более четко сформулировать мысль Северусу не удалось, но Малфой, похоже, его понял.  
\- Годы практики, Северус. Сотни часов жизни, убитые на светских приемах за поглощением того, что хозяева считают выпивкой. Методом проб и ошибок появился опыт, как не страдать похмельем по утрам.  
Малфой снова ухмыльнулся и достал из холодильника пакет апельсинового сока.  
\- У тебя нет яблочного, но на будущее имей в виду, что лучше всего пить именно его.  
\- Вместо, – угрюмо буркнул Снейп, жадно глотая прохладный напиток. Жизнь налаживалась, и даже звонкий, почти мальчишеский смех не резанул слух.  
\- Можно и «вместо», но это не так интересно…  
Зельевар моментально напрягся, ожидая продолжения и воспоминаний о минувшем вечере, но их не последовало. Люциус поставил опустевшую чашку на стол и легко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе сегодня отдохнуть, а то цвет твоих глаз напоминает о незабвенном Повелителе, что очень неприятно. А мне надо написать еще пару писем. Извини.  
Он церемонно кивнул головой и вышел, а Северус подумал, что аристократа хорошо бы еще научить мыть за собой посуду. Ну или хотя бы применять чистящее заклинание.  
Когда он закончил убирать на кухне, в гостиной уже никого не было. Снейп забрал письмо и отправился наверх. Обложившись своими записями и книгами, он провалялся в постели до вечера.

Люциус быстро разделался со своими делами – четко отлаженный механизм работал сам и пока его вмешательства не требовал. Теперь, до того, как лабораторные исследования войдут в активную фазу, он мог быть свободен – все зависело только от Северуса.  
Вернувшись в спальню, Малфой улегся поверх покрывала, собираясь немного подремать – как бы он не делал хорошую «мину» перед Снейпом, возраст давал о себе знать, и ночные возлияния не прошли для него совсем даром.  
Но сразу задремать не удалось, он еще и еще раз прокручивал в памяти события прошлого дня: слишком смущенным выглядел Северус утром. Слишком был напряжен. Но Люциус не мог вспомнить, чтобы допустил по отношению к нему какую либо вольность. Или чтобы ее допустили в его адрес.  
«Вроде, ничего такого не было… Точно не было… Я его не трогал, он меня, кажется, тоже…, - вспоминал Малфой, ловя себя на мысли, что идея о том, что «что-то могло быть» уже не кажется ему такой дикой. - Тогда какого Мордреда он так зажался? Будто его девственности лишили… Но главное, он не собирается бросать работу…» - на этой оптимистической мысли Люциус заснул.

Пока зельевар сутками пропадал в подвале, Люциус осваивал дом. Потихоньку, совсем незаметно, вызванный аристократом домовик вычищал фамильное гнездо Снейпов-Принс. Начал Малфой, разумеется, со своей комнаты – тем более Северус после примерки мантии больше не заходил в свою бывшую спальню. А Люциус не приглашал.  
Зато там теперь были кремовые стены, обитые шелком, гардины на окне и новый матрас, из которого не торчали пружины, и который не надо было каждый вечер трансфигурировать во что-то более удобное.  
Прихожая и кухня тоже стали заметно чище и опрятнее. Радикальные перемены Малфой устраивать опасался, зная вспыльчивый характер компаньона, но и жить в ночлежке для бездомных тоже не желал.  
Когда в гостиной все было натерто и отремонтировано, обои переклеены, мебель перетянута, а Северус так ничего и не возразил, Люциус решил, что его действия одобрены, и в один прекрасный день вызвал из Мэнора всех домовиков, чтобы разом покончить с беспорядком в доме.

Северус не высыпался: лежа под колючим одеялом, он раз за разом прокручивал в памяти все этапы приготовления основы для зелья, словно и не выходил из лаборатории. Не все получалось так, как предполагалось, а Северус был щепетилен и педантичен в вопросах зельеварения.  
Снова и снова ни свет ни заря спускаясь в подвал, он начинал варку, меняя пластичную структуру рождающегося состава.  
Иногда он забывал выйти к обеду, а иногда и к ужину, и тогда оголодавший Малфой тихонько скребся в облупленную перекошенную дверь лаборатории, отвлекая его от работы.  
Но зельевара почему-то это не злило – деликатность и ненавязчивость Люциуса, которых он в нем даже не подозревал, невероятно трогала его. В глубине души он понимал, что аристократ присмирел из-за того, что от результатов зависит и его будущее, но это не мешало Снейпу по достоинству оценить внимательность подопечного.  
Он без обычного недовольства откликался на зов и шел на кухню готовить ужин. После полумрака подвала старый дом стал казаться ему чистым, светлым и даже уютным. В совместных вечерних трапезах с Малфоем была какая-то неуловимая прелесть – особенно, когда тот, наконец, разобрал свой походный кабинет в гостиной. Теперь они могли после еды спокойно выпить кофе, любуясь огнем камина и падающими за окном снежинками. В жизни Северуса будто оказалась чуждая ему «домашность», которой он не знал, но к которой всегда подсознательно стремился.  
Наступившая зима будто приукрасила все вокруг – однажды утром, слегка припозднившись с подъемом, Северус спускался в лабораторию, и ему на миг показалось, что его гостиная стала другой, словно у нее появился заботливый хозяин. Удивленно оглядевшись, Северус не заметил кардинальных перемен, и решил, что стало светлее из-за выпавшего за ночь и не растаявшего к утру снега – улица за окном тоже облагородилась, и даже соседские дома, припорошенные белым, перестали выглядеть раздражающими лачугами.  
Основа наконец-то начала получаться – состав был все еще нестабильным, но уже обладал нужными показателями. Снейп боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы неловким движением черпака не нарушить свершающееся на его глазах чудо.  
Вдруг наверху раздался страшный грохот и вслед за этим оглушительный писк.  
Мигом взлетев по ступеням наверх, Северус застал в гостиной ужасную картину.  
У входа в дом громоздились коробки, по комнате шныряли озабоченные домовики, посредине о кучу деревянных обломков, бывших раньше его столом, бился головой эльф, проклиная себя за неловкость. Люциус, не обращая на бедлам ни малейшего внимания, руководил распаковкой нового стола.  
\- Что здесь происходит?!  
Зельевар взревел так, что домовики замерли на месте, а символ факультета Гриффиндор сдох от зависти.  
\- Ничего, – спокойно отозвался Малфой, левитируя обновку к дивану. – Убрать быстро! – бросил он проштрафившемуся эльфу, кивнув на обломки старого стола, и подошел к трясущемуся от ярости Снейпу.  
\- Тебя потревожил шум? Приношу свои извинения - больше не повторится.  
\- Ты бесцеремонная эгоистичная сволочь! Быстро возвращай все обратно, и вон из моего дома!  
Снейпу казалось, что он сейчас задохнется от злости, но олимпийское спокойствие Малфоя осталось непоколебимым.  
Люциус призвал с кухни стакан воды и протянул его зельевару.  
\- В чем дело? Я думал, ты не возражаешь против маленькой уборки…  
\- Ты!.. Да ты!.. Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?!!  
-Вообще-то, мне это пришло в голову уже давно, и раньше ты не возражал против изменений. Что произошло сейчас?  
Люциус, казалось, искренне недоумевал, вопросительно вглядываясь в перекошенное лицо Снейпа. Он был растерян, а красиво очерченные губы кривились в обиженной гримасе.  
Переведя дыхание, зельевар вдруг с ясностью вспомнил все последние маленькие штришки, появлявшиеся в доме, на которые он не обращал внимания. Чистота и уют, чувствовавшиеся везде, – он относил это к тому, что стал привыкать к своему старому жилью, а оказалось, это дело рук Малфоя. Перед глазами вдруг всплыли интерьеры Малфой Мэнора во всей красе.  
Снейп залпом осушил стакан.  
\- Почему надо было делать все исподтишка? Это все же мой дом, мог бы разрешения спросить…  
Люциус стоял очень близко, опустив взгляд, и зельевар отчетливо мог видеть тени на его щеках от ресниц. Гнев отступал, сменяясь апатией.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя отвлекать такой мелочью…  
Серые глаза сверкнули из-под полуопущенных век, и Северуса будто окатило их сиянием. Он смешался, не зная что ответить, как вдруг…  
\- Мантикора тебя сожри! Отвлекать! Зелье!!!  
Снейп галопом понесся к лаборатории, и не успел он взяться за ручку, как хлипкую дверь вынесло взрывной волной.  
В себя он пришел от того, что ему на запястье наступили. Он приоткрыл глаз – рядом Малфой героически сражался с прихлопнувшей Снейпа дверью. Именно его домашний туфель удобно опирался о лежащую на полу руку. Северус застонал. Нога убралась.  
Крякнув, Люциус, с усилием отбросил дверь и опустился на колени рядом с зельеваром. Прохладные пальцы пробежались по лицу, плечам, бокам, ощупывая в поисках повреждений.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Кажется, да, – слабо отозвался Северус. – Переломов, вроде, нет, но по голове я получил изрядно.  
Люциус устроил пострадавшую часть туловища на своих коленях, погладил виски, убирая волосы со щек и лба.  
\- Ничего, может, после встряски в твой мозг придет хорошая идея.  
Северус смотрел на Малфоя снизу вверх – картинка слегка плыла, но почему-то он чувствовал себя очень хорошо. Он чувствовал себя почти счастливым, вдыхая раздражающий запах жасмина и ощущая затылком скользкий шелк белого халата.  
\- Ты мне руку отдавил. Неужели «левиоссо» слишком сложно для тебя? – хрипло проворчал Снейп, окончательно приходя в себя.  
\- Я оставил палочку на ящиках в гостиной. – Голос Малфоя чуть дрожал, будто он действительно переволновался. - Как только услышал взрыв, сразу бросился за тобой…  
\- Это подтверждает теорию о том, что все же маги произошли от магглов, а не наоборот. Против инстинктов не попрешь…  
\- Иди ты!  
Внезапно стало неудобно - Люциус поднялся на ноги, и на секунду Снейп пожалел, что все закончилось.  
\- Я тебя сейчас мобиликорпусом в спальню отправлю. Чтоб не теоретизировал.  
\- Если твоя дизайнерская мысль добралась и туда, лучше оставь меня умирать здесь… - жалобно попросил Северус, чувствуя, что улыбается.  
Малфой фыркнул и протянул ему руку.  
\- Вставай, симулянт.

На самом деле, колени еще слегка дрожали – когда вырвавшееся из лаборатории серое облако на миг скрыло произошедшее, Люциус подумал, что все кончено.  
Облегчение, которое он испытал, когда Северус пришел в себя, пожалуй, было самым сильным ощущением, пережитым им со дня гибели Темного Лорда.  
Когда он, поддерживая зельевара под локоть, помогал тому добраться до кровати, то, вдруг, отчетливо осознал, что мог потерять своего компаньона.  
И не только…  
Тощий, почти невесомый, морщась и еле передвигая по ступеням ноги, он все равно гордо задирал свой огромный нос, будто это Снейп делает одолжение Малфою, позволяя себя проводить. Это было смешно, трогательно и одновременно вселяло уважение.  
\- Принести тебе мазь от ушибов? – спросил Люциус, когда Северус уселся на свою софу.  
\- Не надо. В подвале сейчас бардак, как после случки гиппогрифов. Само пройдет.  
Малфой пожал плечами и вышел, а зельевар с тихим стоном повалился на одеяло – все тело болело, будто он только что выпал из центрифуги с камнями. Однако стоило ему представить, как тонкие сильные пальцы втирают в его мышцы заживляющее зелье, принося долгожданное облегчение, стало еще хуже.  
Но Люциус не настоял на оказании первой помощи, не воспользовался благовидным предлогом, упуская шанс воплотить свои грязные помыслы. Снейп, скривившись, перевернулся, обиженно утыкаясь носом в спинку дивана. Было жаль, что аристократ не воспользовался таким случаем – может, он бы и согласился, чтобы потом долго оправдывать свою слабость сотрясением мозга.  
Тихонько спустившись вниз, Малфой аккуратно прошел в лабораторию, убеждаясь, что там ничего не горит и больше не собирается взорваться.  
Шуровать в ингредиентах, ровным слоем распределенных по всем поверхностям подвала он не рискнул, просто, на всякий случай, наложил защитные чары, после чего вернулся в гостиную и уселся в кресло у камина.  
Северус, похоже, был в норме. Стоило бы вызвать ему колдомедика, но, во-первых, он опасался недовольства приятеля, а во-вторых, – если бы о несчастном случае узнали, то им бы запретили проводить эксперимент в домашней лаборатории, а расстаться со Снейпом на долгое время Люциус был не готов. Перспектива самостоятельной жизни в маггловском доме его все еще настораживала, кроме того, было не так одиноко, когда кто-то копошился в цокольном этаже.  
Люциус только недоумевал, почему зельевар не выжал из сложившейся ситуации все что можно – если бы он потребовал лечения и массажа, Малфой бы согласился, а потом он мог бы соблазнить его, получив желаемое. И Люциус бы, наверное, даже соблазнился, поскольку был бы, конечно, не в силах отказать пострадавшему ради общего дела, компаньону.

Как и следовало ожидать, лаборатория пришла в полную негодность. Чтобы не терять драгоценное время, концессионеры решили, что Северус будет пока работать в клинике, а Малфой займется перепиской с поставщиками и проконтролирует ее ремонт.  
Пять дней, пять отвратительно длинных дней подвал приводили в порядок. Северус уходил из дома ранним утром, возвращался после полуночи, заканчивая создание основы нового зелья. И еще никогда он не был так раздражен – больничная лаборатория, прекрасно оснащенная, была неудобной: слишком светлой, слишком большой… Снейп и подумать не мог, что будет когда-нибудь скучать по дому на Спиннерс-Энд.  
Уходя, он оставлял на столе кастрюльки с обедом и ужином для Малфоя, а тот даже ни разу не поблагодарил его, заваливаясь спать задолго до его возвращения.  
Белобрысый подопечный, казалось, совершенно не страдал от его отсутствия и так и не приучился мыть за собой посуду.  
Наконец, все было готово. Вернувшись из клиники и оставив в новой лаборатории котелок со сваренным препаратом, Снейп вошел в гостиную.  
Люциус привычно выглянул из-за газеты.  
\- Ну, ты доволен?  
А Северус не знал, что сказать, он так и не рассмотрел обновленный подвал, спеша к Малфою. И на миг ему показалось, что торопливость вознаграждена – серые глаза счастливо блеснули, и Люциус как бы подался вперед, будто ему навстречу. Хотя, вероятно, это была лишь игра света.  
\- Завтра проверим в деле, – неловко ответил зельевар, и аристократ, кивнув, опять спрятался за газетой.  
Щеки Люциуса порозовели – он еле успел скрыть свое волнение за шуршащими страницами. Пять дней он суетился как оглашенный, сам не зная почему. Он хотел сделать лабораторию не только функциональной, но и удобной именно для него, для Северуса. Чтобы он действительно оценил то, что Малфой, при своих ограниченных возможностях, сотворил настоящий алхимический рай. Ругаясь с поставщиками ингридиентов и инвентаря о нарушении сроков, угрожая строителям и монтажникам, устанавливающим атанор и вытяжки, не высыпаясь – чтобы порадовать партнера.  
А он даже не посмотрел как следует. Захотелось скомкать газету и швырнуть ее в равнодушную неблагодарную физиономию, но Люциус сдержался.  
\- Будь добр на днях проводить меня в магический Лондон. Я проведу там весь день, вечером заберешь.  
Снейп только кивнул.  
Через два дня, когда зелье уже не требовало к себе повышенного внимания, Снейп аппарировал Люциуса к порогу дорогой парикмахерской и, получив указание вернуться в пять, отправился домой.  
Эти дни были очень странными, словно между ним и Малфоем медленно появлялось какое-то взаимопонимание, глубокое, но тонкое, как паутина. И каждая ее ниточка посылала сигналы, которые улавливались раньше, чем мозг анализировал ситуацию. Северусу даже становилось страшно – так его чувствовал только покойный Дамблдор, но тогда не было ощущения проникновения под кожу, в кровь, словно подопечный становился ему родным человеком.  
Северус сварил грог, и когда с дымящейся чашкой он уселся у камина, ожидая назначенного времени, в дверь вдруг постучали.  
За прошедшие месяцы Драко явно возмужал, загорел, и выглядел гораздо лучше. Он уверенно прошел в гостиную и, усевшись напротив бывшего учителя, поздоровался.  
\- Что привело?  
\- С наступающим Рождеством! – улыбнулся тот.  
Северус тряхнул головой – он и забыл, что до праздника осталась лишь неделя. Наверно стоило украсить дом, наколдовать елку – к чему там привык Люциус в Рождество?  
\- Профессор, - Драко явно решил сразу перейти к делу, – к сожалению, mamA не сможет в ближайшее время вернуться, сам знаете, какие тут зимы. Но я тут поговорил… - он непроизвольно одернул ворот мантии, и Снейп заметил у основания его шеи пятно, подозрительно похожее на засос. – У нас может получиться забрать отца к себе. После праздников я буду ходатайствовать, чтобы ему разрешили жить во французском поместье, и, если он согласится оставить волшебную палочку здесь, чтобы не колдовать вне страны, то вы освободитесь от своей обузы. Было бы черной неблагодарностью злоупотреблять вашей любезностью и дальше – вы и так сделали для нас слишком много…

Зельевар слушал бывшего ученика краем уха, ругая себя за то, что совершенно не подумал о празднике. Для него самого Рождество давно стало символом неприятной школьной суеты, сопровождаемой миллионом дополнительных проблем, и не больше, а ведь Люциус, наверняка, привык отмечать его как положено: в кругу семьи, близких. С елкой и глупыми подарками.  
Когда Драко замолчал, ожидая ответа, Северус очнулся – до него, как сквозь подушку, медленно дошел смысл сказанного.  
\- То есть ни ты, ни Нарцисса не приедете к отцу в Мэнор на праздник?  
Малфой опустил глаза, но быстро справился с собой.  
\- Нет.  
\- А мать знает?  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты ей наврал?  
Под пристальным взглядом бывшего декана, самообладание Драко облетало, как осенняя листва.  
\- Что бессмысленно прерывать лечение на два дня. Что отец сам настаивает на том, чтобы она не рисковала здоровьем…  
\- А если она ему напишет?  
-Не напишет, – щеки Драко покрылись пунцовыми пятнами.  
Снейп поднялся с дивана и грозно навис над сидящим учеником, опираясь ладонями о спинку стула.  
\- Продолжайте, мистер Малфой…  
\- Я сказал, что он будет проводить Рождество со своим любовником… - пискнул Драко, вжимая голову в плечи, будто ожидая подзатыльника.  
Зельевар уже забыл, когда в последний раз так смущался. Наверное, еще в школе.  
\- Да как вы посмели!.. - рявкнул он, продолжая стоять за спиной Малфоя, стараясь справиться с охватившими его эмоциями.  
\- Ну, декан… - в голосе Драко послышались жалобные скулящие ноты. – Вы же сами понимаете, что это бессмысленно и опасно – кататься туда-сюда только ради глупых традиций… Кому они нужны… Каждый год одно и тоже… Вы же не любите Рождество, вы меня поймете… Подумаешь, один раз не отметят вместе… А mаmА вбила себе в голову, что Люциусу без нас одиноко, и ни на какие уговоры не поддавалась… А вас она уважает… Вы ей нравитесь…  
\- Глупый мальчишка! Как я буду смотреть Нарциссе в глаза?!  
Драко пожал плечами.  
\- А что такого? Подумаешь! Вот когда лет пять назад его любовник увел у нее какого-то итальянского приятеля, вот тогда да, они чуть не поругались. А потом полгода смеялись над этой историей, как дети.  
\- Это отвратительно…  
\- Профессор, об этом никто не узнает… Так что ваша гетеросексуальность останется незапятнанной, - поспешно заверил Снейпа Драко, неправильно истолковавший его замечание. – Поймите, у меня не было другого выбора…  
Вот теперь у бывшего декана действительно появилось желание огреть маленького нахала. И посильнее.  
\- А сам? Мог бы с отцом праздник провести… Хотя бы пообедать… Заодно расскажешь ему о своей блестящей интриге, чтобы это не стало для него сюрпризом…  
\- Я не могу… Я уже договорился…  
\- С той подружкой, у которой ты был до меня? Она важнее семьи? Неужели будущая леди Малфой?.. – голос Северуса буквально сочился ядом.  
\- Это вряд ли, – вдруг развеселился Драко и легко поднялся со стула. - До свидания, декан. А по поводу переезда в Европу я переговорю с отцом на следующей неделе.  
\- А ну стоять! – окрик пригвоздил Малфоя к полу уже у самой двери. – Ты сейчас же отправишься со мной к Люциусу, и расскажешь ему о своей выдумке. Потом ты можешь случайно забыть, а я не желаю выглядеть идиотом, когда все раскроется.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Драко дождался, пока зельевар наденет мантию, и покорно позволил себя аппарировать.

Приветливая ведьма в кипенно-белой мантии проводила Северуса и Драко в комнату отдыха. Они явились несколько раньше назначенного срока, поэтому Люциус был еще не готов – он сидел в кресле возле нежно журчащего фонтанчика и с наслаждением потягивал какой-то напиток. Увидев сына, он радостно улыбнулся и, запахивая фирменный халат, поднялся навстречу.  
\- Ну, я думаю, вам есть о чем поговорить, - неловко буркнул зельевар и отошел в дальний угол комнаты.  
Расстояние не позволяло ему услышать, о чем говорят отец с сыном – это был действительно роскошный салон – тут даже комната отдыха напоминала зимнюю оранжерею в каком-нибудь музее экзотических растений. За разлапистыми ветками и листьями Малфоев было не то что не слышно, но и почти не видно.  
Северус украдкой попытался понять, что у них происходит – судя по напряженному лицу и опущенному в пол взгляду, Драко все же решился рассказать отцу о своей глупой интриге.  
С облегчением вздохнув, Снейп уселся на мягкий пуф и, привалившись спиной к стене, прикрыл глаза.  
Очнулся он от того, что Люциус потряс его за плечо. Он был все еще не одет, а Драко в поле зрения уже не наблюдалось.  
\- Ну, закончили?  
-Да. Драко просил его извинить, что не смог попрощаться…  
«Сбежал», – подумал про себя бывший профессор, вглядываясь в лицо Малфоя, надеясь прочитать там отголоски пронесшейся бури. Однако холеная физиономия была совершенно непроницаема, только в глубине глаз зельевару почудилась легкая грустинка.  
\- Ты извини – мне придется тут еще задержаться немного. – Люциус показал на халат и полотенце, обернутое вокруг головы.  
\- Отлично. У меня как раз есть одно дело… Через полчаса вернусь…  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Северус быстрым шагом прошел к выходу и скрылся за стеклянными дверями. Люциус недоуменно пожал плечами и отправился в парикмахерский зал.

интермедия:  
\- Зачем ты ему рассказал?  
\- У меня не было выбора. Снейп был в такой ярости, что чуть не превратил меня в слизня!  
\- Ну и наврал бы что-нибудь.  
\- Ты не знаешь моего отца – лучше сказать ему правду, чем быть пойманным на лжи.  
\- Рассказал бы ему другую правду!  
\- Какую?  
\- Про то, как ты в десять лет разбил его китайскую вазу бладжером.  
\- Ты идиот.  
\- Я покойный идиот. Ну или ты - потенциальный сирота – зависит от того, как лягут фишки, когда мы с Люциусом встретимся.  
\- Все равно рано или поздно я должен был ему рассказать, а тут такой случай подвернулся.  
\- Да? И его не тошнит от мысли, что он мне теперь обязан?  
\- Я думаю, он считает единственного сына достаточной платой, чтобы не чувствовать себя обязанным…  
\- Ах, ты!..  
\- Прекрати! Не щекочись! Тебе не все равно, что он думает? Зато Снейп уверен, что у нас с отцом был о-о-очень серьезный разговор. Иначе он бы меня прибил точно.  
\- Ага, то есть еще некоторое время я могу не опасаться, что мне будут мстить твои родственники?  
\- Ты такой смешной. Знаешь, мне кажется, Люциус мне позавидовал… Не раздувай ноздри, очки спадут. Я имел ввиду, вспомнил как сам был молодым… И влюбленным…  
\- А ты влюбленный?  
\- Я? Нет! Ни за что!.. Нет, нет, только не по голове! У тебя очень жесткие подушки! Остановись, придурок! А то завтра тебе самому придется объяснять моей мамочке откуда у ее сына обширные гематомы…  
\- А я не поеду!  
\- Поедешь, куда ты денешься…  
Конец интермедии.

Посещение парикмахера Люциуса всегда успокаивало и расслабляло, так что его теперь даже не особенно удручала перспектива провести Рождественский вечер в одиночестве, пока Снейп, презирающий любые праздники, будет возиться со своим зельем.  
И каково же было его удивление, когда, войдя в ставший почти родным домишко, Малфой обнаружил посреди гостиной огромную ель. На ее лапах еще поблескивали капельки растаявших снежинок, и вокруг одуряющее пахло смолой.  
Люциус обернулся – в дверях неловко топтался запутавшийся в зимней мантии Северус.  
\- Она красивая…  
Даже в полумраке прихожей было видно, как щеки зельевара покраснели.  
\- Да. Я подумал… Ну… Если захочешь, вот игрушки. – Снейп указал на картонный ящик возле вешалки, и пока Люциус собирался с мыслями, чтобы ответить, тенью проскользнул на кухню.  
Это было очень странное ощущение – в носу защипало, а из глубины груди словно поднялась волна тепла – Малфой так и не придумал что сказать.  
Он никогда в жизни не наряжал елку – в Мэноре этим всегда занимались эльфы – ровно за неделю до Рождества в бальном зале обычно уже стояла пушистая красавица, украшенная по последней моде. Но Люциус почему-то был уверен, это елка появилась здесь только ради него, и делиться со Снейпом информацией о традициях празднования в семье Малфоев он не собирался.  
Бережно отлевитировав коробку в гостиную, Люциус открыл ее. Она была доверху полна шариков. Разных цветов и размеров, с разными рисунками… Но только шарики… Как будто украшения выбирал человек ни разу в жизни не видевший рождественской ели, и знающей о ней только по детским стишкам и песенкам.  
Малфой легонько погладил колючие ветки и тихо вошел на кухню. Снейп стоял спиной к двери, что-то разогревая на плите. Тонкий вытянутый свитер не скрывал острых лопаток, торчащих из ссутулившейся спины. Аккуратно положив ладони на его плечи, Люциус шепнул:  
\- Елку надо наряжать вместе.  
Снейп вздрогнул и дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Малфоя. Но это вышло совсем не обидно. Люциус встал рядом и принюхался  
\- Что готовишь?  
\- Еду.  
\- Хорошо, елку можно украсить позже.  
Снейп с грохотом отставил сковородку в сторону и резко развернулся к Люциусу.  
\- Не втягивай меня в эти глупости. Хочешь наряжать – пожалуйста, но без меня.  
\- Я без тебя не смогу, – мягко ответил Малфой и принялся доставать тарелки из шкафа.  
С трудом проглотив невесть откуда взявшийся в горле ком, Северус второй рукой подхватил чайник и понес шкворчащую сковороду в гостиную. Подопечный, похоже, решил его окончательно доконать – умом-то зельевар понимал, что речь шла о развешивании глупых игрушек, а по позвоночнику все равно пробежал легкий холодок, будто погладил кто.  
«И Люциус, такой спокойный, будто его вовсе не задел поступок сына – мало того, что бросил его в такой праздник, так еще и небылицу придумал преглупейшую. А тому хоть бы что – сидит, жует за обе щеки… еще и сахара в чай пять ложек положил. Все же странные они, эти аристократы», - думал Снейп, старательно разделывая ножом вчерашний стейк.

***  
Как и предполагалось, в Сочельник поработать как следует ему не дали. Сразу после полудня в подвале появился Люциус с требованием позволить мэнорским эльфам приготовить праздничный ужин. Снейп согласился.  
Еще через полчаса тот снова объявился на пороге с острым желанием обсудить меню. Северус его выгнал, заверив, что во всем полагается на его безупречный вкус.  
По прошествии еще нескольких минут Люциусу позарез потребовалось выяснить, где хранятся парадные скатерти и фамильное серебро. Зельевар добродушно пообещал отравить его и нелюбезно хлопнул дверью. Но когда примерно через час бесстрашный Малфой заявил, что он перерыл весь его гардероб и не нашел ничего приличествующего праздничному обеду, Снейп со вздохом погасил огонь под котлом и смиренно покинул лабораторию.  
Как выяснилось – вовремя. В кабинете, то есть в снейповой спальне, полыхал огонь. Прямо на полу, но окруженный защитными чарами. Вокруг приплясывал Люциус – роскошная шевелюра собрана в «хвост» на макушке, рубашка с засученными выше локтя рукавами полурасстегнута, весь в хлопьях пепла.  
Он в каком то языческом экстазе швырял в магическое пламя одежду Северуса, и на его лице было написано такое неземное удовольствие, что рука с зажатой палочкой опустилась сама, а так и не сорвавшийся с губ «петрификус» перешел в обреченный смешок. Зельевар не мог не признать, что такое зрелище стоило старого хлама – аристократ был великолепен в ипостаси туземного жреца, Северусу давно не было так весело, по-настоящему, без горечи.  
Он снял с плеч лабораторную мантию и, подойдя сзади к Малфою, протянул ему. Тот по инерции схватил и, бросив на нее брезгливый взгляд, швырнул к догорающим вещам.  
И только потом обернулся – в серых глазах проявились понимание, смущение, легкий испуг, а затем вызов. Снейп улыбнулся.  
\- Отлично. Теперь я достойно буду выглядеть на твоем обеде. В кальсонах. Или ночной сорочке, если у тебя не хватило ума достать ее из-под подушки.  
\- Мерлинова борода.  
Люциус метнулся к постели и, вытащив застиранную ночнушку, быстро отправил ее в огонь. Потом развернулся и направился к Северусу с явным намереньем сдернуть с него остатки одежды, что бы их постигла та же участь.  
Взвизгнув, Снейп бросился убегать от разыгравшегося Малфоя.  
Наверное, именно так проявляется «Дух Рождества»: когда серьезные взрослые маги вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, начинают носиться по дому, как дети, перепрыгивая через спинки кресел, опрокидывая стулья.  
Наконец, запыхавшись, они остановились. Люциус тыльной стороной ладони утер вспотевший лоб, размазывая остатки гари по лицу. Зельевар фыркнул и схватился за поясницу.  
\- Что? Возраст?  
\- Прострел. А ты похож на зебру.  
Малфой призвал из кухни бутылку воды и, сделав изрядный глоток, протянул ее Северусу.  
\- Ну хватит дурачиться. Пока магазины еще открыты, надо купить тебе новую одежду.  
\- Можно подумать, это я начал!  
«Нет, это начал Драко», - подумал Люциус, отбирая у Снейпа воду. Тот стоял за диваном, опираясь на спинку руками – порозовевший поле беготни, с блестящими глазами – он не выглядел так молодо даже когда первый раз переступил порог Хогвардса, тогда это был маленький мальчик с глазами старика. А сейчас, когда лицевые мышцы расслабились, и маска сурового Мастера Зелий не успела вернуться, он казался странным незнакомцем, к которому хотелось подойти.  
\- Все. Иди одевай мою мантию – ее я пощадил – и аппарируй нас в Косой переулок. Быстрей, а то через пару часов ни одного открытого магазина не останется.

Когда они вернулись, Северус валился с ног от утомления, перед глазами мелькали разноцветные круги из разной ткани с разнообразными прострочками, подкладками и прочей фурнитурой, а в Малфоя словно бес вселился.  
Не дав перевести дыхание, он погнал бедного зельевара переодеваться в новое, пригрозив, что иначе лично будет контролировать процесс.  
Когда Северус выполнил распоряжение, Малфой уже почти утихомирился: он сидел возле елки и медленно потягивал виски. Окинув Снейпа одобрительным взглядом, он протяну ему такой же бокал.  
\- Ну что, теперь давай наряжать.  
Малфой пододвинул ящик с шарами так, чтобы оба могли до него дотянуться, и остаток дня они провели левитируя шары на ель, изредка лениво переругиваясь по поводу сочетания цветов игрушек.  
Когда шары кончились, а бутылка опустела наполовину, Люциус, устав пререкаться, одним взмахом палочки перекрасил их все в зеленые и белые.  
Снейп усмехнулся, но возражать не стал.  
Праздничный ужин прошел на редкость мирно. Блюда, выбранные Люциусом, были действительно хороши и вполне отвечали консервативному вкусу зельевара. Кроме того, оказалось, что в простой, почти светской, беседе можно найти свою прелесть – обсудив текущие дела госпиталя, Северус так увлекся, что принялся рассказывать о своих идеях, относительно изготовления нового зелья, о заведующем отделением недугов от проклятий, от которого он был в полном восторге, о редчайших инкунабулах, с которыми ему довелось ознакомиться с разрешения последнего.  
Люциус внимательно слушал, подперев голову рукой, иногда кивал, и тогда по аккуратно собранным светлым волосам пробегали оранжевые блики от свечей на столе.  
Задумчиво ковыряя остатки рыбы в тарелке, Малфой мечтал, чтобы Снейп наконец замолчал – ему казалось, что еще одно упоминание пресловутого колдомедика вместе с определением в превосходной степени, и он запустит в зельевара вилкой.  
Его сейчас почему-то невероятно раздражал восторг, который Снейп, похоже, испытывал от личности их временного куратора.  
Он несколько раз набирал полные легкие воздуха, что бы перевести разговор в другое русло, но каждый раз, взглянув в одухотворенное лицо Северуса, лишь тихонько вздыхал, кивая, чтобы показать заинтересованность в предмете.  
Близилась полночь.  
\- Ну что? - спросил Снейп, отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку. – Пойдем спать, иначе Санта не принесет нам подарки? Кстати, спасибо. Можно я не буду складывать под елку все, что ты мне сегодня купил, чтобы завтра не делать вид, как я удивлен?  
Люциус улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, раз добрый Санта Клаус не придет, может быть, кофе? У нас еще запланирован десерт.  
\- И коньяк?  
\- Обязательно.  
Встав из-за стола, маги позволили домовикам убрать остатки пиршества. Сидя на диване, уютно пододвинутом к камину, они дождались, пока эльфы сервировали журнальный столик для продолжения вечера.  
\- Прекрасный коньяк.  
\- Еще бы. Из запасов деда.  
Ароматное тепло медленно смешивалось с кровью в жилах, согревая.  
\- Я не приготовил тебе подарка. Хочешь, вместо этого, я завтра закажу порт-ключ во Францию? Побудешь с семьей, пока я займусь своими делами.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Ты рассердился на Драко?  
\- Он рассказал тебе?  
\- Да, сразу как появился…  
На лице Люциуса отразилось неподдельное удивление.  
\- Странно. И что ты ему сказал?  
\- Сказал, что идея дурацкая. Сказал, что это большое свинство с его стороны…  
Малфой пригубил коньяк и потянулся как сытый кот.  
\- Ты суровый декан. Или тебе противна сама мысль об этом? Ты так ненавидишь мальчишку?  
Медленно размешивая кофе, Северус размышлял, что ответить. Драко он конечно не ненавидел – за что? Глупый избалованный юноша, дорвавшийся до свободы, считающий себя умнее и хитрее других. А вот на первый вопрос ответа он не знал. Теперь не знал. Еще три месяца назад он с уверенностью бы сказал, что сама мысль считаться любовником Люциуса ему отвратительна, а сейчас он мог только прислушиваться к звяканью ложечки о края чашки.  
Люциус не торопил, перекатывая пузатый бокал в ладонях, наблюдая за игрой света в благородном напитке. Он уже пожалел, что напомнил Северусу о Поттере – ведь знал же, что тот приходит в ярость даже от намека на персону национального героя. С другой стороны его удивило, что Драко сперва посоветовался со своим бывшем учителем – быть может, сын знает о нем то, чего не знает он, Малфой. И еще этот колдомедик…  
\- Знаешь, я понял, что не стоит судить людей по их поступкам. Гораздо важнее, что их заставило поступать так, а не иначе. И каждый видит по разному… И бывает, что привыкнув воспринимать человека как пустое место или занозу в заднице, сложно отказаться от уже готового шаблона. Но иногда вдруг все меняется… - слегка улыбнувшись, Люциус потянулся за блюдцем с пирожным – Попробуй, изысканнейший вкус.

Он протянул его Снейпу, и тот ухватился за десерт, как за спасательный круг – он чувствовал, что тонкая ткань его реальности трещит по швам, грозя распасться на тысячу глупостей, имя каждой из которых Малфой.  
Не ощущая вкуса, он прожевал предложенное лакомство, еле проглотив под немигающим серым взглядом.  
\- Да, вкусно, – хрипло выдавил зельевар, что бы хоть что-то сказать. Близость Люциуса его гипнотизировала, от запаха жасмина и коньяка кружилась голова.  
\- Постой, ты перепачкался…  
В руке Малфоя оказался белоснежный платок, он пододвинулся, стирая со щек и подбородка Снейпа остатки крема. Не очень понимая, что он делает, Северус закрыл глаза и слегка подался вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, ближе к пальцам, скользящим по его лицу.  
Когда к губам вдруг прикоснулось, что-то влажное, зельевар запаниковал, распахивая веки – совсем рядом он увидел сосредоточенного Люциуса, облизывающего кончик платка.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Тут присохло…- Малфой снова обслюнявил платок и потер край рта Северуса.  
\- Присохло?  
Люциус никогда не думал, что физиономия Снейпа может выражать такую обиду и детское разочарование. Но в то же время в груди победно бухнуло сердце – он никому не позволит распоряжаться собой, и будет делать только то, чего хочет сам. Если Снейп и собирался когда-то воспользоваться своим положением опекуна, то сейчас именно Малфой держал ситуацию под контролем. И это ему нравилось. И растерянный, почти испуганный Северус - тоже.  
Глядя в его глаза – совершенно черные, почти без радужки – Малфой медленно наклонился к нему, заставляя инстинктивно прикрыть веки, легко прикасаясь к его губам своими, ожидая ответа.  
И зельевар не обманул ожиданий, послушно приоткрывая рот навстречу.  
Но как только Люциус попытался углубить поцелуй, Северус вдруг вскочил, и на бегу бросив что-то похожее на «спокойной ночи», черной птицей взлетел вверх по лестнице.  
Малфой плеснул себе коньяка и залпом опустошил бокал, гася раздражение и возбуждение. Потом налил еще – разбираться в причинах ему не хотелось, гораздо приятнее было думать, что во всем виновато длительное воздержание, а отнюдь не прелести мрачного профессора.  
В свою спальню Снейп влетел почти протрезвевшим и в совершеннейшей ярости. Он был зол на весь свет и в первую очередь на Малфоя – и за то, что в комнате все еще чувствовался запах гари тоже. Зельевар, тщательно заперев дверь, распахнул окно. Ветер тут же швырнул в разгоряченное лицо горсть ледяных снежинок. На улице было темно и тихо, а сугробы отражали разноцветные огоньки, развешанные на соседних домах.  
Северус прижался лбом к холодной раме. На самом деле, больше всего он злился именно на себя – как он мог так расслабиться, допустить промах, позволить Люциусу настолько приблизиться? Недопустимо. Он нервно обгрызал ноготь на большом пальце – пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию, он был готов предположить, что придуманная Драко история была вдохновлена самим Люциусом, чтобы подтолкнуть его, Северуса, в объятия распутного аристократа.  
А он, как последний кретин, поддался, проникся сочувствием. Будто победа над Темным Лордом вызвала размягчение мозга, закаленного многолетними шпионскими играми.  
Но он не собирался позволить блондинистым интриганам разрушить свое олимпийское спокойствие: взяв себя в руки и закрыв окно, Снейп решительно улегся на софу. Спать без любимой сорочки было непривычно, а под теплым одеялом выпитый алкоголь дал о себе знать легким головокружением.  
Северус стиснул зубы и повернулся на бок – перед глазами появился Люциус, пляшущий у погребального костра его одежды. Он был прекрасен.  
\- Скотина, – констатировал зельевар и перевернулся.  
Взгляд его остановился на обшарпанной двери, он вдруг вспомнил, как в первый день Малфой ввалился к нему в одном полотенце. Вспомнил до мельчайших деталей, до едва видного брюшка со светлой полоской волос, убегающей вниз, и длинных стройных ног с поджатыми пальцами.  
\- Ненавижу, – буркнул Снейп и спрятал голову под подушку. Через несколько минут ему стало нечем дышать – точно так же как час назад, когда белобрысая сволочь посмела его поцеловать. По спине пробежала сладкая дрожь, зельевар выругался и сел на постели.  
На цыпочках подойдя к двери, он прислушался – в доме стояла тишина. Северус стал аккуратно спускаться в лабораторию – призвать зелье Сна без снов и переполошить весь дом он не решился.

Задремавший на диване в гостиной Люциус приоткрыл один глаз. В светлом квадрате, вычерченном лунным светом, мимо него легко проскользнул Снейп. В одних трусах. Малфой зажмурился – видение пропало. Он одним глотком допил остатки коньяка в своем бокале, надеясь, что следующее видение будет более приятным, более обнаженным и останется с ним. Но от долгого сидения в неудобной позе затекла спина, он тяжело поднялся на ноги, решив встретить следующую фантазию в более подходящем для этого месте.

Северус, едва дыша, наблюдал из темного коридора, как Люциус, слегка пошатываясь, поднимается наверх. И как он мог не заметить подкарауливающего его, но заснувшего в гостиной Малфоя? Прижимая к себе драгоценную склянку с зельем, он дождался, пока скрипнула дверь спальни, и только потом прокрался к себе, все еще опасаясь подвоха со стороны подопечного.

Ранним утром, невзирая на протесты утомленного бессонной ночью и возлияниями организма, Снейп спустился в лабораторию. Проколдовав там до поздней ночи, он вылез, только когда убедился, что Люциус отправился спать.  
Следующие несколько дней он провел примерно так же, в полупартизанском режиме, опасаясь встретиться лицом к лицу с Малфоем.  
Он даже не пытался понять, чего больше боится: того, что аристократ попытается завершить начатое, того, что посмеется над ним или того, что сделает вид, будто ничего не было. Любой вариант развития событий его не устраивал категорически, но, будучи не в силах разрешить эту дилемму, Северус направил все свои силы на работу.  
Однако питаться всухомятку тем, что удавалось утащить с собой утром, пытаясь трансфигурировать это во что-то более удобоваримое, Снейпу надоело. Да и желудок начал выражать свое полное несогласие с предлагаемой диетой.  
И в один из вечеров он решился. Досидев в подвале почти до полуночи, Северус на цыпочках прокрался на кухню. В доме царила тишина, камин в гостиной был давно погашен, что явно свидетельствовало о пребывании мистера Малфоя в царстве Морфея.  
Предвкушая пиршество, зельевар распахнул холодильник. На удивление, он был наполнен всякими разносолами, из чего Снейп сделал вывод, что благодаря своим домовикам, Люциус от голода не страдал.  
Хотя Северус в принципе был против эльфов в своем доме, сейчас он с вожделением принялся заглядывать в кастрюльки и судочки, выбирая самое аппетитное кушанье.  
Замирая в предвкушении вкусного ужина, он потянул самую большую кастрюлю с говяжьим рагу, придерживая неплотно закрытую крышку и одновременно фиксируя локтем дверцу холодильника.  
\- И долго ты собираешься прятаться?  
Северус вздрогнул от неожиданности и вжал голову в плечи, уронив кастрюлю. Еда разлетелась по полу.  
\- Какого Мордреда ты подкрадываешься?!  
Люциус, не обращая внимания на ярость Снейпа, взмахнул палочкой, убирая грязь. Пустая кастрюля, тихо звякнув крышкой, влетела в раковину.  
\- Перестань. Ты же взрослый человек, – мягко проговорил Малфой, подходя ближе. – Так невозможно. – Он потер пальцами виски, будто собираясь с мыслями. - Извини меня, я не должен был так поступать. Это произошло случайно. Это было ошибкой и больше не повторится.  
Зельевар понял, что Малфой говорит совсем не о пролитом рагу, и не нашел, что ответить. Мысли завертелись в его голове, не давая ухватить хотя бы одну для вербального оформления.  
\- Извиняю, – буркнул Северус, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Вот и хорошо. А теперь кушай, не буду мешать. Спокойной ночи.  
Зашуршала ткань халата, тихо закрылась дверь. Снейп перевел дыхание и снова открыл холодильник.  
Есть расхотелось.  
«Значит – ошибка?! Я - ошибка! Я не подхожу для отношений! Да что он о себе возомнил?!» - зельевар хлопнул дверцей так, что стоящие на холодильнике графин и два стакана жалобно звякнули. «Сам он ошибка! Генетическая! Альбинос семейства куриных!»  
Северус бездумно передвинул посуду на столе, взял полотенце. Положил полотенце. Опять взял, повесил его на плечо и, подойдя к раковине, принялся с остервенением мыть многострадальную кастрюлю.  
Брызги летели во все стороны, но он этого не замечал. Все пошло не так, совершенно не так, как должно было быть – это он, Северус должен утешать отвергнутого аристократа и снисходительно извиняться.  
Выключив воду, Снейп, не вытирая рук, пошел в свою бывшую спальню. Рывком распахнув дверь, он остановился на пороге.  
Люциус сидел на низком пуфе, расчесывая перед зеркалом волосы. На звук шагов он обернулся.  
\- Я не прятался! – с места в карьер заявил ночной гость. - У меня полно работы, между прочим, благодаря тебе. С варкой основы мы выбились из графика, я круглые сутки вкалываю, а ты от безделья не знаешь, что тебе придумать! Не смей больше ко мне лезть, понял? Меня твои глупости не интересуют.  
На бледном лице промелькнуло удивление.  
\- Я же извинился.  
\- Это я должен извиняться, что не развлекаю вас в соответствии с вашими изысканными вкусами!..  
\- Северус!  
Но Снейп развернулся на каблуках и выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. На душе было противно и как-то… липко.  
Малфой пожал плечами и повернулся к зеркалу – вспышка зельевара позабавила его. Он действительно хотел лишь восстановить статус кво, существовавший до злополучного ужина, но, похоже, все становилось гораздо интереснее.  
Выдвинув ящик трюмо, Люциус еще раз пробежал глазами письмо сына. Он предлагал поставить в министерстве вопрос о его переезде в Европу, но Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если бы не умел читать между строк. Было совершенно ясно, что семья прекрасно себя чувствует без своего Главы. Драко поглощен учебой и романом, Нарцисса увлеклась живописью, и, судя по отчетам, приходящим из банков, ее хобби начало приносить ей прибыль. А тут – предприятие, встающее на ноги, возможность скоро вернуть себе положение в обществе, да и совершенно лишиться возможности колдовать Люциус не был готов.  
Он отложил пергамент и, лениво потягиваясь, улегся на кровать. Опекунство Снейпа давно его не тяготило, а в последнее время он даже стал чувствовать странное расположение к бывшему однокашнику. Странное настолько, что он опасался анализировать его природу, иначе пришлось бы признать, что Северус ему нравится.  
Немного поворочавшись, Люциус решил поступить так, как привык поступать последние лет двадцать – он написал Нарциссе. Легкое, ни к чему не обязывающее письмо, с целью выяснить, как она отнесется к тому, что он предпочитает остаться в Англии.  
Через день пришел ответ, от которого у Малфоя зашевелились волосы на загривке. Он всегда знал, что его супруга умная женщина, пожалуй даже слишком, но то что она написала, повергло Люциуса в священный трепет. Он несколько раз перечитывал каждую строчку, не веря, что кто-то может знать его лучше, чем он сам. Гораздо лучше.  
Нарцисса писала, что она очень счастлива за него, что наконец-то он встретил партнера достойного, благородного, умного… и еще десять дюймов воспевания достоинств Снейпа. Оказывается, она всегда считала, что кто-то подобный и должен составить его счастье, но была уверена, что у Люциуса не хватит прозорливости разглядеть это под неказистой внешностью и дурным характером. И, конечно, она и Драко ничуть не возражают, что он займется новыми отношениями.  
Аккуратно обрезанный надушенный пергамент невероятным образом выстраивал ровными рядами все то, от чего Люциус отмахивался последнее время, на что упорно не хотел обращать свое внимание. И вот – оказалось, что за тысячу миль все выглядит гораздо яснее.  
Весь день Малфоя мучила мигрень – ему казалось, что он сходит с ума от того, что все вдруг стало очень простым и понятным.  
Хорошо, что Снейп был слишком занят в своей лаборатории – после их странного примирения с него бы сталось пристать со своими лечебными зельями, а он-то как раз был последним человеком, которого Люциус сейчас хотел бы видеть.  
С долей обреченности Малфой понимал, что глупая влюбленность на пятом десятке ни к чему хорошему не приведет, а, значит, ему остается только подождать, пока она сама пройдет. Или пока это чертово зелье не будет готово, и у него не появится реальный рычаг, чтобы надавить на Министерство и сбросить с себя унизительную опеку.  
И вернуться к своей нормальной жизни, без Северуса, будь он трижды так прекрасен, как считает Нарцисса, и сто раз неладен, потому что она права.  
Сцена, которую ему устроил Снейп в Рождество, предстала в совершенно ином свете – отвращение и испуг зельевара больше не казались Люциусу забавными, он перестал чувствовать себя хищником. И это всего лишь от понимания того, что все серьезнее, чем он надеялся.  
Разумеется, он был все также уверен в себе и в том, что получит Северуса в свою постель тогда, когда захочет. Но хотелось другого, хотелось, что бы он сам пришел. Такой же глупо-влюбленный.  
С другой стороны, Люциус не был уверен, что это ему действительно надо. Им словно овладела странная робость и нежелание вмешиваться в естественный ход событий. Он уклончиво ответил сыну, что предпочел бы остаться в Англии, если Снейп не будет против.

Через несколько дней после нового года в старом доме на Спиннерс-Энд, в подвале, превращенном в алхимическую лабораторию, оказался очень удивленный маг. Удивлял этого мага ни кто иной, как он сам. В сотый раз прокручивая в голове разговор с бывшим учеником, Северус недоумевал, почему он согласился на продолжение опекунства. А еще больше он досадовал, что не спросил у Драко, кто инициировал эту беседу.  
Поинтересоваться у Люциуса напрямую Снейп не решался – в последнее время отношения между ними странно изменились, будто стали более натянутыми, хотя аристократ явно притих и старался лишний раз даже не обращаться к нему.  
Это несказанно радовало зельевара, но при этом вызывало глухое раздражение – ему стало не хватать их неспешных бесед ни о чем, молчаливых вечерних посиделок у потрескивающего камина…  
Максимум на что теперь мог рассчитывать Северус, вылезая из лаборатории, так только на то, что сможет полюбоваться быстро ужинающим Малфоем. Закончив трапезу, тот незамедлительно покидал гостиную, на ходу прощаясь.  
Исследования тем временем вступили в решающую фазу. Нарождающееся зелье требовало неусыпного внимания и все новых вложений.  
Люциус без звука выполнял все указания зельевара, прилежно обеспечивая его необходимыми ингредиентами и алхимической утварью. Заказ любой сложности не был для него проблемой – лишь несколько раз он попросил переместить его в министерство для улаживания особенно тонких вопросов.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Малфой уверенно шагает по атриуму, Снейп пытался и не мог задавить в себе восхищение. Казалось невероятным, что этого гордого и надменного мага еще полгода назад считали преступником, и каждый из тех, кто сейчас вежливо раскланивается с ним, был готов плюнуть ему в спину.  
Малфой сейчас магически слабее любого ребенка, однако толпы министерских клерков расступаются перед ним, а волшебники в лифте терпеливо дожидаются, пока он войдет, не спеша захлопнуть двери перед аристократическим носом.  
Как Люциусу удавалось внушить людям почтение, не прилагая видимых усилий, для Снейпа было неразрешимой загадкой.  
Вот он, наконец, заканчивает свое шествие – маги теснятся, молоденькая волшебница краснеет и опускает глаза – дверцы закрываются, лифт уезжает.  
Северус разворачивается – несколько часов в городе следует провести с пользой, но губы пытаются расплыться в усмешке превосходства: он видел мистера Малфоя в домашнем халате, задремавшим в кресле, когда между приоткрытых губ поблескивает ниточка слюны, он знает, как воплощение элегантности и снобизма смешно морщится, когда перепачкается кремом пятого пирожного, он слышал, как непотопляемый Люциус жалобно и тихо вздыхает, когда у него на перемену погоды начинает ныть спина. И от этого знания на душе становится тепло и странно, будто ощущается сопричастность с чем-то по-настоящему волшебным, с тем, чему нет объяснения в древних магических книгах.  
И вместо Дрян-аллеи Снейп несколько часов сидит в маггловском кафе неподалеку, перекатывая в ладонях тонкостенную хрупкую чашку, совершенно ни о чем не думая, просто наблюдая, как над кофе медленно оседают пушистые сливки, ожидая, когда придет время возвращаться за подопечным.  
А потом он на несколько секунд прикоснется к дорогой мягкой шерсти на рукаве малфоевской мантии, и как только под подошвами скрипнет пол старой прихожей, Люциус скупо улыбнется в знак признательности и поспешно уйдет в свою комнату.  
Северусу не нравится, что Малфой стал его избегать, но именно это позволяет ему сосредоточиться на работе, в глубине души зельевар уже начал сомневаться, что ему больше нравится: время, проведенное в подвале или время, проведенное с Люциусом.  
Но осталось не так много – еще неделя-другая, и зелье будет закончено, дел станет меньше, и тогда у него появится возможность все не спеша взвесить, не делая поспешных выводов.

Между тем, Малфой продолжал переделывать старый дом. Снейп больше не возражал, позволив ему творить все что угодно – ему самому не нравились напоминания о прошлом, а дизайнерский вкус Люциуса будто звучал в одной тональности с его. Иногда, после особенно крупных изменений, Северус искренне хотел к чему-нибудь придраться, но не находил.  
Вскоре в гостиной остался только телевизор, накрытый пестрой салфеткой. Снейп был благодарен Малфю, что он нашел место для старого «ящика» в новом интерьере – он напоминал ему о матери, она была последней, чьи пальцы прикасались к переключателю каналов. Но он никогда никому об этом не говорил, да и сам раньше не слишком задумывался о таких сентиментальных вещах.  
Всегда некогда, всегда дела.  
Закончить зелье быстро никак не удавалось – несколько образцов, направленных им в госпиталь не прошли тестирование. Снейп лихорадочно искал пути изменения формулы.

В подвале не было видно, как солнечные лучи стали ярче, не было слышно, как по подоконникам стучит капель. Алхимик работал по пятнадцать часов в сутки – победить упрямое варево было не только вопросом личного престижа, но и возможностью доказать партнеру свое мастерство.  
Пусть он некрасив, небогат, немолод и обладает не самым лучшим характером, но он гений своего дела, и это затмит все его недостатки. Зачем? Это уже другой вопрос, главное - добиться цели.  
И ведь добился.  
Аккуратно запечатав колбу, Северус аппарировал прямо из лаборатории и передал ее заведующему отделением недугов от проклятий. На этот раз он был уверен в результате.  
Вернувшись домой, усталый, невыспавшийся, но ликующий, Снейп вбежал в гостиную. Она была пуста. Новый колер стен и мебели делал ее больше, словно наполнял светом. Дневное солнце расцвечивало яркими бликами светлую обивку и полы. На душе было тепло и радостно. Зельевар огляделся. «А ведь не замечал… Ничего не замечал…», - удивленно подумал он, подходя к окну.  
Снег утратил свою белизну, подергиваясь грязноватой корочкой, покосившийся низкий заборчик был весь покрыт мокрыми пятнами, на дорожке к дому блестела весенняя грязь, но в солнечных лучах это казалось прекрасным, как все новорожденное, чистое…  
\- Люциус! – позвал Северус, желая поделиться с компаньоном. Ему никто не ответил. Повинуясь приподнятому настроению и волне бодрости, Снейп пробежался по дому. Малфоя нигде не было.  
Он вышел на улицу и прошелся по двору. Промочив ноги и не найдя пропажу, он всерьез пожалел, что не повесил на подопечного следящие чары.  
Чудесное настроение быстро вытеснялось тревогой – Люциус никогда не покидал дом, разрешая все вопросы или письмами, или камином, или с помощью Северуса, а сейчас зельевар был готов поклясться, что Малфой именно ушел.  
Он высунулся из калитки – день был в самом разгаре, и, кроме двух мамаш с колясками вдалеке, на улице никого не было.  
Нервно ломая пальцы, Снейп вернулся в дом и замер у окна. В голове мельтешили идеи – куда аристократ мог деться в маленьком городке, населенном исключительно магглами, не зная о нем ничего… ничего, кроме дороги в бордель, любезно подсказанной самим же зельеваром.  
Он почувствовал, как желудок сжимается от дурного предчувствия. Если злачное место закрыто, сможет ли Люциус добраться обратно, а если все по-старому?.. Это этой мысли почему-то было еще неприятнее.  
Зельевар попытался утешить себя тем, что Малфой большой мальчик, сам разберется. В конце концов, против физиологии не попрешь, а блистательному аристократу вряд ли было комфортно вести навязанный ему аскетичным хозяином образ жизни.  
Не надо было выбрасывать приглашение Гринграссов на весенний бал, глядишь, Люциус бы подцепил там какую-нибудь дурочку, - Северус слышал, у него это быстро получается… да что там «слышал», он сам чуть не стал такой «дурочкой», - и повеселился бы там на славу.  
Но, заведя нюхлера, по золоту не плачут. Северус потряс головой, отгоняя видения предающегося разврату Малфоя. Насколько он помнил, в заведении обслуживание было вполне на уровне, и ожидать скорого возвращения подопечного не приходилось. Но Северус все равно, словно приклеенный, стоял, привалившись плечом к оконному косяку, невидящими глазами глядя на улицу. Он чувствовал странную обиду, будто его предали, хотя умом понимал, что никаких обязательств между ними не было. Это иррациональность расстраивала его еще больше. Почему весь запас нерастраченного желания Люциуса должна была получить безликая шлюха? На этот вопрос зельевар не знал ответа, вернее знал, но не собирался его давать даже себе.  
Он просто смотрел в окно и мечтал, как запрет Малфоя в его комнате, отобрав все наличные деньги, будет перлюстрировать всю его почту, что бы ни один кнат, ни один пенни не проскользнул в дом без его ведома – в конце концов, он его опекун, и обязан следить за подопечным.  
Из приятных фантазий он вернулся, когда бездумно скользящий взгляд зацепился за знакомую светлую макушку. По направлению к дому уверенно двигался мистер Малфой. Как всегда идеально причесанный, в черном пальто, украшенном пижонским бордовым шарфом. За подтаявшими сугробами, голыми кустами и забором не было видно, но Снейп мог бы поклясться, что аристократ непринужденно перешагивает через лужи, чувствуя себя в затрапезном городке как в парке Малфой Мэнора.  
Рядом с ним семенил мальчишка лет семнадцати, что-то быстро ему рассказывающий. Зельевар прищурился – под идиотской кепкой лица было как следует не разглядеть, но четко очерченные губы, юношескую свежесть щек, а так же спортивные плечи, подчеркнутые пестрой болоньевой курткой, он увидел очень хорошо. Люциус смотрел прямо перед собой, и довольно улыбался, слушая щебет спутника.  
\- Мать твою Моргану! – выругался Северус, прячась за занавеской и размахивая обожженной рукой: из кончика палочки, которую он все это время задумчиво крутил в руках, неожиданно вырвался язычок пламени.  
Парочка остановилась у калитки, продолжая разговор. Оба были видны едва ли по пояс, но Снейп был уверен, что они как минимум держатся за руки – иначе зачем стоять так близко, что край шарфа Малфоя почти задевает плече наглого юнца. Мальчишка что-то сказал, опуская голову вниз, Люциус чуть наклонился к нему, его ладонь прикоснулась к щеке юноши.  
Северус, зажмурившись, отпрянул от окна, собираясь быстрее вернуться в подвал, но зацепился пуговицами рукава за тюль и сорвал с крепежей воздушные шторы.

Запах весны кружил голову. Сырой свежий ветер, проникая в легкие, бодрил. Люциус давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Таким молодым. Хотелось сделать что-то… что-то необычное.  
А в старой шкатулке случайно оказались несколько маггловских фунтов. А Северус не любит, когда в доме хозяйничают домовики. А сам Люциус уже вполне освоился с газовой плитой – так почему бы и нет?  
Поход в магазин оказался настоящим приключением: Малфой никогда не видел столько товаров одновременно – торговый зал больше напоминал министерский атриум, чем лавку. И везде сновали магглы – нахмуренные, озабоченные, толкающие перед собой смешные тележки на колесиках.  
Пока он оглядывался, мимо него проскользнул какой-то мальчишка, толкнув его своей корзиной. Люциус непроизвольно дернул рукой, нащупывая волшебную палочку.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста…  
Малфой кивнул, украдкой разглядывая неуклюжего маггла. Он был примерно ровесником его сына, только на добродушном лице было написано такое искреннее раскаяние, которого у Драко не увидишь.  
\- Вы кого-то потеряли? Вам помочь?  
\- Пожалуй. Я первый раз в вашем городе…  
\- Ой! Вы иностранец? – мальчишка, похоже, пришел в восторг. – А откуда?  
\- Французская провинция. А вы слишком любопытны…  
Юноша покраснел, опуская глаза и комкая в руке кепку.  
\- Я не хотел быть невежливым. Давайте я помогу вам сделать покупки? В этом магазине даже местные иногда умудряются заблудиться…  
Малфой милостиво кивнул, и маггл, отложив свою корзину, тут же прикатил тележку.  
\- Что бы вы хотели приобрести?  
\- Точно не знаю. Пойдем. – Люциус уверенно зашагал между стеллажами, мальчишка послушно катил за ним тележку. – Ты можешь пока рассказать мне о своем городе.  
Проведя в магазине больше часа и закупившись под завязку, Малфой решил, что это была хорошая идея. И маггл оказался толковым, забавным рассказчиком и вполне образованным юношей.  
Когда покупки были сложены в три огромных пакета, его спутник поинтересовался:  
\- А где ваша машина? Я помогу отнести…  
Люциус растерялся.  
\- У меня нет машины. Я пришел пешком. Я живу недалеко и не думал, что накуплю столько всего…  
\- Ничего – бодро отозвался тот. – Я не тороплюсь. Хотите, я провожу вас?  
Кивнув, Малфой повел нагруженного покупками юношу на Спиннерс Энд.  
\- Вы здесь живете?  
\- Я остановился у старого знакомого. Мы учились вместе в школе…  
Они остановились у калитки.  
\- Наверно это здорово – дружить всю жизнь, правда? – улыбнулся молодой человек, протягивая Люциусу пакеты.  
Тот усмехнулся – юношеские искренность и горячность как нельзя лучше гармонировали с запахом сырой земли и талого снега. Малфой покровительственно потрепал своего неожиданного провожатого по щеке.  
\- Вся жизнь – это очень долго.  
Он забрал сумки и вошел во двор.  
Услышав приглушенную ругань, оставил покупки у двери и, не раздеваясь, шагнул в гостиную.  
Снейп зачем-то оторвал штору и раздраженно дергал ее в разные стороны. Увидев Люциуса, он потянул особенно сильно, и с тихим треском тонкая ткань осела на пол.  
\- Нагулялся?  
\- Вполне. Погода прекрасная. А что ты делаешь, позволь спросить?  
\- Не позволю! Ты почему ушел не предупредив?  
Малфой удивленно вздернул бровь – причины раздражения Северуса он не понимал. Зельевару вообще было положено еще несколько часов сидеть в своем подвале, а не портить изысканные драпировки.  
\- Не хотел тебе мешать. Я же не надолго…  
\- Ах, не надолго?!! Конечно, у тебя это все быстро! А то, что я отвечаю за тебя перед министерством, перед твоей семьей тебя не интересует?!!  
\- Я помню об ограничениях. И знаю Статут о секретности. В чем дело? Я что, в тюрьме?  
Снейп буквально трясся от ярости – глаза метали молнии, на щеках выступили багровые пятна.  
\- Ты под моей опекой – это подразумевает, что я должен быть в курсе твоих перемещений.  
\- Без использования магии я могу перемещаться без ограничений! – Люциус почувствовал, что тоже начинает заводиться: что о себе возомнил этот зельевар?  
\- У тебя отродясь не было никаких ограничений: ни территориальных, ни нравственных!  
Малфой кожей чувствовал исходящую от Северуса волну, только никак не мог определить, что это за ощущение. У него почему-то не получалось отвести взгляд от тонких пальцев, теребящих застежку ворота рабочей мантии, от худой шеи с выпирающим кадыком, покрытым редкой щетиной.  
\- Что ты говоришь? Я не нарушил никаких правил, можешь быть спокоен, мой опекун.  
\- Ты потерял совесть – скоро начнешь водить своих любовников ко мне в дом!  
Салазар Великий, каких любовников? Взгляд Люциуса метнулся к валяющейся на полу шторе, потом к ободранному окну, из которого была прекрасно видна часть улицы с калиткой, и пазл в голове мгновенно сложился.  
Что это: зависть или ревность? Снейп стоял в двух шагах, прерывисто дыша и свирепо раздувая ноздри. Был только один способ уточнить, и Малфой стремительно метнулся вперед, хищно впиваясь в бледные губы, одной рукой придерживая скандалиста за затылок, другой обхватывая талию, лишая возможности маневра.  
Зельевар уперся ладонями в его плечи, пытаясь отстраниться, но Люциус не позволил ему этого сделать, крепко прижимая к себе, сминая любые попытки сопротивления.  
Тело в его руках податливо обмякло, и Малфой слегка ослабил хватку, делая объятия более свободными, а поцелуй – нежным.  
\- Какая же ты скотина! – выдохнул Северус, почувствовав слабину, и снова попытался вывернуться. – Мальчики тебя уже не удовлетворяют?  
\- Нет, только пожилые алхимики.  
Умом зельевар понимал, что надо прекратить безобразный фарс, но остальной его организм придерживался иного мнения. Жасминовый запах, близость горячего тела, ощущавшаяся даже через многие слои одежды, крепкая ладонь, слегка поглаживающая шею под волосами, все это будто лишало сил бороться.  
Малфой потерся носом о его скулу, наклонил голову, и, судорожно вздохнув, принялся целовать его шею, ухо, слегка прихватывая кожу губами. Снейп понял, что пропадает: ладони сами легли на широкие плечи, уже не отталкивая, скорее, привлекая ближе, спина выгнулась, позволяя бедрам прижаться к телу Люциуса, голова откинулась назад, предоставляя максимум места для поцелуев.  
Зажмурившись, он ловил каждое прикосновение губ, словно оставлявших цепочку ожогов. Ниже, ниже. Северус не заметил, как ловкие пальцы справились с застежкой мантии, стягивая одежду, бессовестно хозяйничая на обнаженной коже. Он чувствовал, что дрожит в умелых руках, напряженный как тетива старинного лука, постепенно теряя связь с реальностью.  
Малфой чуть отступил, стягивая с себя пальто. Раздеваясь, он не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Снейпа, и тот, как завороженный, замер, ожидая продолжения.  
Тихо звякнула пряжка ремня, падая на пол, и зельевар сам потянулся вперед, прижимаясь к разгоряченному телу. Люциус хрипло выдохнул, притягивая его ближе, вдавливая его бедра в свои. Снейп чувствовал пульсацию члена, но уже не понимал чьего именно. Он вообще сейчас мало что понимал, сосредоточившись на руках, скользящих по спине, на языке, хозяйничающем во рту, на чуть щекочущих низ живота волосках.  
Кружилась голова, словно от нехватки воздуха, и Северус не заметил, как оказался на диване. Уверенная рука слегка надавила на спину, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, легкий холодок заклятья - и ему осталось только хрипло стонать, до боли в суставах вцепляясь пальцами в резную спинку, бесстыдно раскрываясь навстречу дарящему ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение языку.  
На самой грани он остановился, повинуясь властно сжавшей его член руке – перед глазами все плыло, не осталось ничего, кроме россыпи мелких поцелуев на лопатках и плавно скользнувшего в него Люциуса. Он даже не успел удивиться безболезненности проникновения, когда Малфой слегка качнулся, начиная движение, с каждым толчком задевая простату.  
\- Мерлин, Северус, ты такой…  
В сдавленном шепоте ему послышалось восхищение, и зельевар подался назад, не позволяя любовнику остановиться, желая довести обоих до самого пика, словно действительно желая подтвердить, что он именно «такой».  
Движения становились все более резкими, отрывистыми, в такт сдавленным стонам Люциуса, которые возбуждали Снейпа едва ли не больше всего. Секунды растягивались в бесконечность, когда пришло понимание, что вот оно, уже, сейчас… Почти зарычав, Малфой вцепился зубами в плечо зельевара, кончая сам и заставляя кончить его.  
Ноги тут же ослабели, подгибаясь, опуская расслабившееся тело на велюровую обивку дивана. Люциус сел на другом краю, запрокинув голову на спинку, закрыв глаза, упираясь пятками в журнальный столик.  
Оба глубоко и шумно дышали. Постепенно ощутив себя во времени и пространстве, Северус почувствовал, что глаза неконтролируемо увлажняются – каждая клеточка его тела словно была обновлена и прекрасно беззащитна, так, что не оставалось силы на самоконтроль. Чтобы подняться и уйти – тоже, поэтому он прикрыл лицо согнутой в локте рукой, не желая показывать свою слабость.  
Малфой завозился, по-змеиному заползая сверху на занявшего весь диван Снейпа. Бесцеремонно отвел его руку, и зельевар мог бы поклясться, что в серых глазах отразились звезды. Люциус ласково улыбнулся, поочередно прикасаясь губами к мокрым векам, а потом улегся, удобно устроив голову на груди Северуса, умостив длинные ноги между его коленей.  
Это было настоящим чудом – то, как они лежали на узком коротком диване в гостиной. Зельевар даже жалел, что не может посмотреть на это со стороны. Для каждого выступа, каждой кости сухого тела Снейпа на слегка оплывшей, но не потерявшей спортивный вид фигуре Малфоя словно имелась своя впадина, идеально им подходившая, как детали в детском конструкторе.  
Северус давно не чувствовал себя так комфортно и спокойно, и, судя по тому, что Люциус мирно засопел, ему тоже было вполне уютно.  
В гостиной сгущались сумерки, от незажженного камина веяло холодом.  
Малфой завозился, больно упираясь локтем под дых зельевара. Тот закряхтел, просыпаясь.  
\- Ты чего? – Он вскинул голову, вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа. Серые глаза были спокойны и безмятежны. – Есть хочешь? Я тоже.  
Он легко поднялся и, вертя головой, разминая затекшие мышцы, босиком прошлепал в прихожую.  
\- Между прочим, я еды принес. – Голос Люциуса смешался с шуршанием пакетов, которые он нес на кухню. – Иди сюда.  
Северус был растерян, не зная, как себя вести – все произошло слишком быстро, он не успел проанализировать калейдоскоп последних событий и чувствовал себя деморализованным.  
Он неловко натянул мантию и последовал за Малфоем. Тот, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, хозяйничал, вынимая покупки из пестрых фирменных сумок.  
Несколько секунд зельевар наблюдал за ним – его раздирали противоречия – с одной стороны хотелось язвительно прикрикнуть, чтобы тот оделся, с другой… С другой ему казалось, что как только он это сделает, пропадет все то, что между ними случилось. Пусть спонтанное, непонятное, но такое замечательное. Северус безумно не хотел, чтобы так произошло. Умом понимая, что ведет себя глупо, он по широкой дуге обошел Люциуса и принялся разогревать сковородку.  
Закончив возиться с продуктами, Малфой тихо вышел, оставляя Снейпа наедине с плитой. Сразу стало пусто и одиноко – это привычное ощущение было тем страшнее, чем больше Северус понимал, насколько лучше было без него.  
Заканчивая приготовление ужина, он уже был внутренне готов вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, запрятав подальше все свои дурацкие мысли и надежды.  
Люциус явился к сервированному столу, тщательно одетый и причесанный. В камине уже весело потрескивал огонь. Он не согревал зельевара, но дарил иллюзию уюта.  
Вежливо отвечая на небрежно заданный вопрос о продвижении исследований, Снейп думал, что задыхается. Каждое слово давалось ему с большим трудом, особенно сложно было сделать так, чтобы оно звучало так же ровно, отстраненно, как раньше, когда они просто беседовали за ужином. Тогда эти разговоры казались ему прекрасными, но сейчас этого было мало. Слишком мало.  
Он глотал куски мяса, не чувствуя вкуса, украдкой наблюдая за Малфоем, ловко управляющимся с ножом и вилкой, оттягивая до последнего момент, когда придется расходится спать, и оставаться наедине с собой.

\- Что ж. Спасибо, Северус. Было вкусно.  
Люциус изящно встал, слегка улыбнулся кивая. На миг Снейпу показалось, что в его лице он прочел чуть больше, чем благодарность за еду, но Малфой развернулся и уверенными неторопливыми шагами принялся подниматься наверх.  
Домыв посуду, Снейп пошел в свой кабинет-спальню, чувствуя себя так, будто к ногам привязаны многофунтовые гири, а в голове пустота, словно вся память осталась в думосборе.  
Он потянул дверь на себя, и застыл на пороге: кабинет стал кабинетом, в нем не осталось никаких напоминаний о его временном лежбище.  
Не очень раздумывая над своими действиями, возмущенный, он толкнулся в комнату напротив – Люциус, расчесывающийся перед зеркалом, встал навстречу. Отблески ночника плясали на холеном лице, и оно казалось встревоженным.  
\- Ты не возражаешь?  
Малфой повел рукой в сторону постели, которую он давно превратил в огромное не пойми что. Северус на миг захлебнулся словами – хотелось одновременно обругать, проклясть и обнять наглого самоуправца. У него закружилась голова, и Люциус, словно почувствовав, подошел к нему, крепко обхватывая руками, обдавая пьянящим запахом жасмина, щекоча распущенными волосами и шершавой кожей подбородка.  
***  
Драко был в панике. Это выглядело мило и забавно. Особенно потому, что на Спиннерс Энд он показываться почему-то не решался, а по исписанным неровным почерком страницам Люциусу было не понятно, с чего непутевый наследник поднял такую панику.  
Он еще раз полюбовался на небольшой холст: хмурое утро на Лазурном берегу выглядело потрясающе. Несмотря на то, что картина была выполнена маггловским способом, волны словно дышали, накатываясь одна на другую, отражая неторопливо бегущие облака.  
Похоже, Нарцисса нашла себя, и Малфой совершенно не возражал против такого увлечения супруги – изображение было безупречно даже на его взыскательный вкус.  
Да, Нарси всегда была сдержанной особой, в этом было ее неоспоримое преимущество, и если она нашла себя в изобразительном искусстве, то он был только рад. Он понимал желание жены находиться ближе к источнику вдохновения, и приветствовал ее сделку, которая так потрясла сына.  
Подумаешь, обменять роскошное бунгало в Ницце на заброшенное шале на пустынном берегу – они могут себе это позволить. Главное, чтобы Нарцисса была рада. А она, похоже, вполне довольна.  
Женщина должна иметь право на свои маленькие капризы – Люциус всегда стремился максимально баловать супругу, словно стараясь компенсировать свою неспособность согреть ее искренним чувством. Особенно сейчас, когда в его сердце наконец появилось что-то такое… такое, чего раньше никогда не было. Немного похожее на ощущение крошечного Драко в ладонях, когда он впервые взял его на руки – такое же странное, идущее из груди, а не из головы.  
И если Нарциссе придет блажь обменять Малфой-Мэнор на мольберт, кисточки и пару коньков в придачу, он, похоже, позволит ей и это. Лишь бы она была счастлива, хотя бы вполовину так, как он.  
***  
Солнце припекало сквозь окна уже совсем по-летнему. Северус лениво жмурился от его лучей, задумчиво ощипывая огромный букет сирени, стоящий на журнальном столе. Он не любил цветы, но Люциус с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, каждый раз украшал гостиную новым букетом.  
В цветах не было ничего плохого, просто уют и домашность, которыми Малфой умудрился наделить старый дом, почему-то пугали Снейпа.  
Вот и сейчас, спохватившись, он отдернул руку от тяжелых веточек, спрятал блаженную улыбку и, старательно ворча под нос, принялся задергивать шторы, изгоняя назойливый теплый свет.  
Зелье проходило последние проверки под чутким руководством досужего заведующего, текущие заказы были выполнены – можно было позволить себе побездельничать… Или…

\- Люциус!  
Сверху свесилась блондинистая голова.  
\- Что ты кричишь? Я занят.  
\- Опять брови расчесываешь?  
\- Ну, если у тебя катастрофически нет времени аппарировать меня в Лондон, приходится справляться самому…  
Малфой медленно спустился по ступенькам и с подозрением посмотрел на стоящего у окна зельевара.  
\- А что это у тебя такое настроение хорошее?  
\- У меня? Ничуть.  
Но голос выдавал своего владельца.  
Подойдя ближе, Люциус уперся подбородком в плечо Снейпа, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Северус почувствовал, что по спине пробежала сладкая дрожь предвкушения, но он отогнал его.  
\- Я подумал… - он положил руки на талию Малфоя, не позволяя ему провоцировать себя. – Тут в пригороде есть замечательное место. Можем покататься верхом…  
***  
Измучив конюхов придирками, Люциус наконец выбрал себе подходящего коня. Северус давно уже ждал его на поле – у него к лошади было только одно требование: чтобы была смирная. А Малфой поиздевался над служителями на славу.  
Когда он выезжал с конюшни, у него было такое довольное лицо, что зельевар невольно ухмыльнулся, представляя, как конюхи сейчас расслабленно переводят дух и вытирают пот.  
На самом деле, катание верхом было действительно хорошей идеей – Северус, кряхтя, вылезал из седла, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что это все не для его, Малфой резвился, то пуская коня в галоп, то переходя на шаг, кружась вокруг накатавшегося Снейпа и хвастливо демонстрируя навыки выездки.  
А Северус щурился на солнце и любовался. Просто бездумно смотрел на всадника, не отводя взгляд, потому что не смотреть было невозможно. Не от того, что Малфой был великолепным наездником – этого Снейп оценить, конечно, не мог, и не потому, что верховой костюм невероятно шел ему, а просто потому, что это был Малфой. Его Люциус. От этой собственнической мысли становилось тепло и хорошо.

А на следующий день пришло письмо из госпиталя. Потом еще одно – лично от Главного колдомедика. Потом еще – уже неофициальное от заведующего отделением недугов от проклятий.  
Новое зелье было успешно опробовано. На Златопусте Локонсе, к которому начала возвращаться память. Северус ликовал.  
К вечеру дом буквально наполнился хлопаньем крыльев – пресса, Гильдия Зельеваров – слух распространился мгновенно.  
Малфой, развалившись в кресле, довольно ухмылялся, диктуя прыткопишущему перу ответы. Приходили письма из-за границы, полные вежливого недоверия и робких восторгов, Снейп никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
Министерство настаивало на официальном объявлении открытия с помпезностью, подобающей случаю, а до того времени Снейп позволил Люциусу упражняться в иезуитстве, отклоняя прямые вопросы любопытных.

С утра, в день приема, Снейп аппарировал Малфоя в его любимый салон, а сам отправился домой. Ощущение себя на пороге признания заслуг именно в той области, в которой он к этому стремился, дарило легкий приятный мандраж – зельевар не мог усидеть на месте.  
Бродя по дому, он зашел в спальню. Теперь уже их общую спальню, но наличие соседа давно не делало ее «неродной», скорее наоборот. Усмехнувшись, он поднял с пола белый атласный халат, бережно складывая его на край постели. На трюмо лежала щетка с запутавшимися в зубцах волосами.  
Северус выдвинул ящик, желая убрать ее на место, и с удивлением увидел, что тот полон пергаментов.  
Не особенно задумываясь, он принялся их просматривать.  
В несколько недель, прошедших со дня триумфа, Люциус умудрился развить бурную деятельность. Северус читал, и чувствовал, как чудесное настроение утекает с каждой строчкой, а пальцы начинают подрагивать и холодеть.  
Хитрый аристократ таки напомнил о своем посильном участии в исследовании. Напомнил со свойственным ему напором – и вот, его дело было пересмотрено заочно и ограничения в использовании магии сняты. Правда, ему все еще запрещалось занимать министерские должности, но главное было сделано – вечером на приеме он получит официальное решение, и все.  
Все. Задерживаться в старом доме со старым зельеваром у него не будет никаких причин.  
Чувствуя, что голова начинает кружиться, Северус быстро убрал письма обратно. Грудь словно сдавило стальным обручем – каждый вздох болезненно отдавался во всем теле.  
Это конец. Конец той сказке, которую он выдумал для себя – рядом с Малфоем почему-то было так просто верить в чудо. А теперь все закончилось.  
Конечно, они все еще партнеры алхимического предприятия с дурацким названием «Бурлящий котел», но Северусу теперь этого было мало. Слишком мало. И слишком больно было понимать, что ничего уже нельзя поделать. Знал бы раньше, спровоцировал бы Малфоя на какое-нибудь незначительное нарушение режима, чтобы его не лишили опеки, чтобы он еще побыл рядом… Еще чуть-чуть… Но Малфой, похоже, оказался умнее – ни словом не обмолвился, даже не намекнул. И больше всего было обидно за недоверие, а не за то, что аристократ так точно просчитал его, понял, что Снейп слишком к нему привязался…  
Люциус только пожал плечами, когда Снейп, особенно угрюмый и молчаливый, перенес его обратно на Спиннерс Энд. Надо было как следует подготовиться к важному дню - дню его триумфа… их триумфа.  
И то, что Северус волнуется, было вполне объяснимо. А он уже начал забывать, каким неприятным бывает зельевар, когда мрачен и всем недоволен.  
Улыбнувшись, Малфой принялся вставлять запонки в узкие петельки – ничего, закончится прием, закончатся и мучения Снейпа. До следующего эпохального открытия.  
В назначенное время он спустился в гостиную. Северус стоял, скрестив руки на груди, одетый в повседневную мантию, лицо его было буквально восковым.  
В несколько шагов подойдя к партнеру, Люциус мягко обнял его за плечи.  
-Ну не переживай ты так. Ты же победитель. Все будет хорошо.  
Снейп резко сбросил его ладони, взял со стола палочку, убирая ее точным движением в карман. Потом, скривившись, ухватил Малфоя за локоть и активировал министерский порт-ключ.  
В зале было тесно и душно. Закончились пафосные речи, приглашенные журналисты разбрелись к столам с закусками. Люциус, конечно, не ожидал, что решение Уизенгамота ему будет вручено в торжественной обстановке, но то, как один из Уизли, помощник министра, едва глядя, сунул ему пергамент с печатями, было просто оскорбительно.  
Малфой молча проглотил такое пренебрежение, кивнув в ответ с присущим ему достоинством. Что ж, теперь он свободен.  
Он взглядом нашел Северуса – тот стоял у белой колонны и с увлечением что-то втолковывал двум магам. Кажется, это были представители международной гильдии зельеваров.  
Поразмышляв несколько секунд, стоит ли беспокоить его, он принял решение. В кармане лежал порт-ключ во Францию, Драко прислал его, когда узнал, что скоро вопрос решится. Люциус отошел в сторону и активировал портал.  
Он вернется потом, когда со всем разберется. И тогда уже сможет быть с Северусом действительно на равных.

Дом, купленный Нарциссой, в темноте южной ночи казался совершенной развалюхой. Оказавшись в коридоре, Малфой люмосом осветил покосившиеся балки, потемневшие от соли и влажности стены. Всего три комнаты на первом этаже. Он поднялся по скрипучей лестнице наверх, безошибочно находя спальню жены.  
Она крепко спала, свернувшись клубком на огромном матрасе, лежащем прямо на полу. В углу комнаты громоздились мольберты и рамы с холстами. Пахло краской и водорослями.  
Люциус зашел в соседнюю комнату. На удивление она была вполне прилично обставлена, напоминая гостевую спальню в его охотничьем доме. Только за широким, во всю стену, окном была резная лоджия, увитая каким-то плющом. Люциус тихо шепнул «нокс», выходя на воздух.  
От открывшегося простора тут же закружилась голова: прямо перед глазами до самого горизонта простиралось чернильное море. Оно ворочалось и вздыхало, будто диковинный зверь, а огромная луна играла с набегающей волной, отражаясь то в одном, то в другом ее гребне.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Малфой сбросил тяжелую мантию. Воздух, пропитанный солью и йодом, словно наполнял новыми силами, обновляя, проникая под кожу, вливаясь в кровь.  
Где-то едва слышно стрекотали цикады, в черном небе носились тени летучих мышей.  
Скинув узкие ботинки прямо на балконе, Люциус босиком вернулся в комнату и улегся поперек кровати, не раздеваясь. Он блажено закрыл глаза, а ночной ветер до утра играл легкой шторой у распахнутого окна.  
Едва он проснулся, послышался тихий хлопок. Домовик интересовался, что хозяин желает на завтрак. Малфой потянулся. Утром комната уже не казалась такой нищенской, а наличие эльфа говорило о том, что Нарцисса не превратилась в окончательного аскета.  
Позавтракав и трансфигурировав одежду в нечто более подходящее для отдыха, Люциус еще раз осмотрел дом.  
В розовых лучах восходящего солнца он был даже прекрасен в своей запущенности. Цепкий взгляд аристократа оценил добротность постройки, тонкость резьбы деревянных деталей, качество старинной мебели.  
Выйдя во двор, он увидел на пляже свою жену. Она увлеченно рисовала. Стараясь не напугать ее, Малфой подошел, обнимая сзади за плечи.  
\- Здравствуй!  
Нарцисса тепло улыбнулась мужу, целуя его в щеку, и тут же вернулась к прерванному занятию.  
Люциус сел рядом на песок.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Спасибо, все хорошо.  
\- Где Драко?  
Она пожала плечами, смешивая краски на палитре.  
\- Наверное, на занятиях…  
Откинувшись на локти, Малфой рассматривал супругу.  
Она изменилась – стала расслабленнее, спокойнее. Светлые волосы собраны на затылке черепаховым гребнем, белая льняная блузка, широкая юбка до пяток с затейливой вышивкой, длинные нелепые костяные бусы. Нарцисса выглядела помолодевшей и прекрасной, но далекой и чужой.  
\- Что рисуешь?  
\- Море…  
Люциус поднялся, и поймал порхающую над холстом руку с длинной кистью.  
\- Пойдем в дом, я расскажу тебе про свой новый проект…  
Она мягко отстранилась.  
\- Может быть позже. Если тебе что-то понадобиться, позови Тилли, он хороший эльф.

Маги гильдии были невыносимы – они буквально вцепились в Снейпа, требуя, чтобы он рассказал им все прямо сейчас. Такое внимание льстило бы ему, но голова была занята совершенно не тем. Северус уже сто раз пообещал прислать каждому экземпляр дневника с подробнейшим описанием стадий приготовления зелья, но они все не унимались – трясли руку, похлопывали по плечам.  
Он краем глаза увидел, как Перси Уизли вручил Малфою решение суда, и теперь напряженно ждал, когда тот соблаговолит поставить его в известность о своих дальнейших планах. Но Люциус явно не торопился, прохаживаясь среди гостей, ослепительно улыбаясь…  
На душе было пусто и противно.  
Прием подходил к концу – уже аппарировал министр со своей свитой, постепенно расходились гости. Северус со страхом ждал, когда придется остаться с Малфоем наедине, объясниться, попрощаться… Но Люциус решил все сам – зельевар ясно видел, как он исчез, даже не глянув в его сторону.  
Повинуясь неясному порыву, Снейп торопливо распрощался, и аппарировал на Спинерс-Энд.  
Дом был пуст и темен. Только из спальни слышались какие-то звуки. Северус распахнул дверь – домовик суетливо собирал вещи Люциуса в чемодан.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Где твой хозяин?  
\- Мастер Люциус отдыхает с семьей в другом доме. Дилли относит вещи хозяина в замок, – пискнул эльф, прижимая уши.  
Северус быстро отвернулся к окну, не желая, чтобы слишком умная тварюшка видела его лицо.  
Через миг раздался хлопок – домовой эльф исчез, в комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Судорожно дернув застежку мантии, Снейп без сил опустился на стул, сжимая ладонями виски.

Дни сменялись один за другим, складываясь в недели. Иногда из Англии приходил пакет с платежными требованиями и другой документацией «Бурлящего котла», и тогда Люциус выныривал из полусонного существования, в которое его погружала атмосфера в доме. Но из официальных бумаг никогда не выпадало ни записки, ни маленького клочка исписанного неразборчивым почерком - ничего личного, только бизнес.  
А Нарциссу, казалось, ничего не интересовало, кроме ее картин.  
Нет, она была мила и любезна, но Малфой уже не чувствовал той близости, что объединяла их столько лет. Он несколько раз заговаривал о возвращении в Мэнор, Нарцисса соглашалась, но в ее глазах появлялась такая тоска, что он тушевался и сводил все к простой болтовне. Она была действительно, по настоящему, счастлива здесь, а ему тут не было места.  
Драко появлялся набегами, оправдываясь тем, что в Парижской академии магических наук слишком много занятий и ему удобнее жить в кампусе. А в спальне сына, на кресле, под пледом, сиротливо висела форменная мантия аврора-стажера.  
От домовика Люциус знал, что раньше «хозяин Драко» каждые выходные гостил в доме со своим другом, а сейчас едва заскакивает на воскресный обед и тут же спешит проститься.  
А потом на чердаке Малфой случайно вспугнул целую колонию летучих мышей. Дело было вечером, и они с противным писком вылетели в слуховое окно. Осталась только одна – крупная, с седой шерсткой на плоской морде. Люциус легонько ткнул ее тростью, она в ответ только косо посмотрела на нахала и еще глубже спрятала голову в кожистые складки крыльев.  
Малфой понял, что соскучился.

Северус был на кухне, когда в гостиной раздались хлопки – один за другим, словно щелчки кнута.  
На ходу вытирая руки полотенцем, и доставая волшебную палочку, он пошел на звук.  
Посредине комнаты стоял Малфой, окруженный огромным количеством чемоданов и кофров. У его ног материализовался домовик, поставил еще один саквояж и тут же исчез.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Что это такое?  
\- Это? – Люциус посмотрел под ноги. – Это мои галстуки и шейные платки.  
\- Я спрашиваю, что это вообще!  
\- Мои вещи. – Малфой недоуменно пожал плечами и принялся расстегивать мантию.  
\- Задам вопрос иначе: что ты здесь делаешь? Ты что, не получил договор и остальные бумаги? На лабораторию? Возле старого министерского архива? Там только подвал и первый этаж производственные и складские площади, а вторым можешь располагать по своему усмотрению. Сделай себе кабинет – обсуждать дела дома я не намерен.  
\- Получал я все. И раз у тебя появился работник, теперь будет больше времени для личной жизни.  
\- А ты тут причем?  
Люциус явно растерялся, но, не изменившись в лице, вздернул бровь:  
\- А я тут буду жить.  
Северус почувствовал острое желание наложить на белобрысого гада непростительное. А еще лучше все три, причем одновременно.  
\- Прости? Я не помню, когда я тебя приглашал.  
\- Перестань. – Малфой снял мантию и широким жестом бросил ее на спинку кресла. – Ты ведешь себя глупо.  
\- Я веду себя так, как считаю нужным. И не желаю видеть тебя в своем доме.  
\- Север…  
\- Не смей называть меня так! – возмутился Снейп, чувствуя, что его напускное равнодушие дает трещину – слишком велико было искушение сделать вид, что ничего не было, вернуться к прошлому, которое занозой сидело в сердце все эти месяцы, причиняя боль. Все забыть и простить.  
\- Я объясню, только левитирую чемоданы. Сейчас… Я помню, что тебе не нравится бардак в гостиной.  
\- А еще мне не нравятся разбросанные вещи. – Северус обличающее ткнул пальцем в мантию на кресле. «А еще мне не нравится когда меня используют, бросают, а потом являются, как ни в чем не бывало!» - закончил он про себя.  
\- Я все уберу…  
\- Не стоит. Тебе здесь нечего делать, я больше не твоя нянька!..  
\- Вот именно. Теперь ты мой…  
Люциус оборвал себя на полуслове: Снейп, не дослушав, развернулся на каблуках и ушел вглубь дома, оглушительно хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
С засохших пионов в пустой вазе на столе слетели последние лепестки. От легкого прикосновения пальцев Люциуса они рассыпались в прах. Он помнил, как перед тем самым приемом украсил гостиную роскошными белыми пионами – Северус всегда ворчал, считая, что срезанные цветы в вазах - удел женских будуаров.  
И вот теперь они превратились в гербарий – облетевшие, высохшие, желтые, но не выброшенные – то ли от пренебрежения, то ли…  
Малфой взмахнул волшебной палочкой: ваза наполнилась свежей водой, а потом тихонько вышел и аппарировал с крыльца, словно не желая нарушать покой хозяина дома.

Снейп дожидался хлопка аппарации, прижавшись спиной к кухонной двери. Он нервно кусал губы, ненавидя себя за желание вернуться в гостиную.  
Наконец раздался скрип входной двери – Северус еще несколько секунд стоял, глубоко дыша носом, пытаясь сбросить жуткое напряжение, сковавшее все тело, справиться с болью и обидой, захлестнувшими его.  
В конце концов, он уже почти привык, смирился, так к чему все менять?  
Он ровной походкой вошел в комнату: на резном столике у окна стоял огромный букет темно-красных роз. Капельки воды на их лепестках блестели в электрическом свете как бриллианты.  
\- Какая пошлость, – буркнул Снейп, чувствуя облегчение и одновременно растерянность.  
Что это было: признание или прощание? Во что еще хочет поиграть неуемный Малфой?  
Но где-то в глубине души уже поднималась теплая волна торжества – значит, игра продолжается, и кто выйдет победителем - неизвестно.  
Он ловко левитировал многочисленные сундуки Люциуса в их бывшую спальню, сложил в шкаф, непочтительно именуемый аристократом «лакированным гробом», накладывая для верности несколько запирающих заклятий и заклятие вечного приклеивания – со старательных домовиков Малфоев станется утащить вещи хозяина вместе с мебелью.  
Теперь обязательно будет еще одна встреча, и на этот раз он будет к ней готов.


End file.
